Unbroken
by Novella Vialli
Summary: Emma Martin is Lydia's older sister and a werewolf. She left Beacon Hills after the Hale House Fire and has finally returned upon learning that her sister is a banshee and Derek is alive. Derek/OC - Revisions are happening side by side!
1. Prologue

New beginnings were always hard. They possessed a certain challenge that you had no choice but to face head on. But returning to the past was another kind of hardship altogether.

On a lone road, surrounded solely by forest on both sides, a bus halted at the 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign and a girl, in her mid-twenties with shoulder length hair stepped off. The driver had looked at her with a peculiar expression upon her request to be dropped just outside of town.

"You sure this is where you want to be dropped? There's still a decent walk till you actually see any humans." He asked.

She gave him a reassuring smile and simply waved, indicating for him to get the rest of the passengers to their destination.

"Alright." With that he started the bus with a jerk and continued on his way.

With a sole duffel bag in hand she peered at the sign till the bus was out of sight. "Welcome home, Emma." She whispered to herself and turned up to look at the crescent moon. She was back to where it all started – her home.


	2. Chapter 1

The day that Emma had left Beacon Hills with Cora, the hope of one day returning had been present. And yet, now being back years later, her mind would not stop thinking. She was afraid, mostly. What would she find? Would her family want her back? What had become of her mother and Lydia?

She and Cora had spent the years starting over in various places till they were run out by residing packs, but most had let them stick around for them to be comfortable and stable. And then one day Cora had up and left, leaving only a note behind stating that she wanted to check something out and would be back soon. Emma spent most of her time worrying about her as any older sister would. They weren't biological siblings but their bond stated otherwise. When Cora finally returned, visibly exhausted and yet sporting a new shade of eyes, Emma bombarded her with questions.

But nothing could have prepared her for the news that Cora brought with her.

Derek, Laura and Peter had survived the fire.

A fire started by Kate Argent, who was now dead.

Laura was also dead.

And Lydia was a banshee.

That's how Emma found herself walking back into Beacon Hills. She needed to see for herself, right the wrongs, and bring closure and the sort. She was hesitant to leave Cora alone but the teenager was an alpha now and she had taught her everything she knew.

There had been many times when she regretted the decision of ever moving away and almost came back only to stop herself each time. The only thing that got her going was the sound her mother and Lydia's voice every time they picked up the phone. She never talked to them but would habitually call them on their respective birthdays, still.

Now walking into her motel room, she dumped her bag near the door and fell on the bed. How was she going to approach her family? It was much too early tonight but she knew come tomorrow she needed to make the journey to her house.

Her house.

Was it still hers, even if she hadn't lived there in a while and turned her back on the people that loved her the most?

Maybe she needed a run. Yeah, she could do with one.

Putting on a pair of sweatpants, not bothering to change out of her top, and tying up her hair in a bun atop her head, she made a run for it. On her walk into town everything had looked different and if it hadn't been for the scent of Beacon Hills, she would have mistake this place for another. The forest however looked just about the same, quiet, vast and densely populated with trees. There were so many memories attached with that forest. Almost all of them somehow connected with the Hales.

The familiar scent of the Hales no longer lingered in the air. That haven was no longer present. When she had first transitioned it was Talia that had taken her in and taught her everything along with her children. Emma was born with the werewolf gene, something that was passed down by her father. A father she didn't know and had spent a considerable time trying to find. Her mother was not a werewolf, a human unaware of her husband or daughter's abilities.

Derek had been her best friend. They had bonded over the fact that they were both born with the werewolf gene and everything slowly fell into place. Laura Hale was the older sister she never had and a confidant that she could always turn to, whether it be werewolf problems or just boy problems in general. If she wasn't with Derek, or training with Talia and the rest of the Hales, she was with Laura. She was always there, through every up and down.

Emma slowly withdrew from her family, only eating a single meal and sleeping in her room. It almost became like a bed and breakfast. Her mother termed it 'teenage years' and a young Lydia could never understand why the older sister she so desperately looked up to no longer wanted to spend time with her.

Cora Hale had become a substitution to Lydia. Albeit a small one but Emma always saw Lydia in Cora and this is why the two of them grew so close. It was just easy for Emma this way. Being distant from her mother and sister meant keeping them safe when she found it hard to control her wolf and the Hales she could connect with because she they had more in common.

The air was chilly around her and at the speed she was going it was only getting colder. But the cold never bothered her, it couldn't exactly bother her. Perks of the werewolf gene, among the many perks she thought. And now she was blurring past familiar trees, some with small slash marks that went unnoticed but untrained eyes. Those were their marks for when they all played games.

Sometimes she wondered if she hadn't left with her family for a long overdue trip, according to her mother, would she have perished in that fire as well. Or could she have saved them, somehow?

She almost ran past it – the house. But at the speed she was going she could only stumble to a stop. She landed on her knees, the leaves crunching beneath her feet. The memories of that day rushed back to her, the smell of the fire had been strong that day, and as soon as they had returned she could smell it, even from miles away. And then death - the smell of burnt flesh and death. Heck, she could still smell death as she pushed up from the ground to stand before the house.

She had run away that night, taking Cora along with her.

"This is private property." A voice said from behind her causing her to whirl around.

She had been so entranced in her memories that this guy had got the jump on her. Upon closer inspection she realised just who was standing before her. Cora had brought pictures with her, telling her who each and every person was. But even without the picture she would have recognized those eyes anywhere.

"Derek…" She whispered which he obviously heard and took the tiniest step towards her.

"You need to leave." He only stated, regaining his composure, set jaw and rigid stature. This Derek before her was not the one she remembered from all those years ago.

So many times she had imagined a reunion between him and her, all that she would say to him, what she imagined he would say to her but standing before him now she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"Yeah, sorry I mustn't have seen the sign." Emma said quietly before she started to walk away from the house.

"What are you doing here, Emma?"

Emma stopped in her tracks, eyes wide as she turned to look at Derek. The tiniest of smiles graced her lips as she took a step towards him.

"You survived…I thought you were dead and then Cora…" She launched herself at him and hugged him.

"You shouldn't have come back."

"What?" She questioned, stepping away from him to look at his face.

"Why do you think I sent Cora back? It isn't safe here anymore."

She searched his eyes, "Okay," And started walking away. "But I'm not leaving." She threw back at him.

And then Derek was standing before her. "Why have you come back?"

"Is that all you have to say to me after all these years?" She whispered to him.

"Whatever you're here for, just let it be. Go back; it's safer away from here."

"Don't worry; I'm not here for you." She said patting his cheek, before letting her hand trail down to his shoulder and walking away.

**Reviews are loved and greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 2

People hadn't stopped talking about her. She had been in town a total of one day and they still hadn't moved on to the next topic of gossip. She was afraid that somehow her mother and sister would hear of her arrival. She didn't want that. She didn't want them to hear from someone else that she was back. She had been trying to go back home but somehow the courage to do that was lost on her.

"_Did you hear? Emma Martin is back."_ She quietly sipped her coffee as the conversation between the waitress and the customer reached her ears. While everyone knew she was back, fortunately no one had noticed that she was sitting in the exact same diner as them. Maybe she should have just taken her coffee to go instead.

Yes, she was back and there was no way that she was leaving no matter what Derek said. She had yet to see him again after meeting him yesterday.

"_I wonder why she's back. She's been away for so long."_ She threw her payment on the table and practically ran out. Her head was exploding from all the conversations in that diner.

Making her way to the car she felt someone's eyes on her. Upon turning around she sucked in her breath. There stood Lydia, that head of hair, a stark contrast to her plain brown, would have been recognizable anywhere. She was gorgeous. Gone was the chubby girl with pigtails. She had an air of maturity around her.

She took a step towards her with a smile on her face, _"Lydia…"_

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_ Lydia seethed. Emma was taken aback and visibly flinched. She had expected animosity but nothing could have prepared her for it.

"_Lydia." _She whispered and tears welled up. She wanted to hug her so bad.

"_Don't! You need to leave! Leave before mom finds out! Don't make me repeat it again."_ And she started walking away. Her shoes clicked a beat on the sidewalk, successfully breaking Emma out of the trance.

"_Lydia, stop! Stop! Please."_ Her strides become longer but she reached out and grabbed hold of her arm. _"Please just stop and listen to me. I beg you!"_

"_No, Emma. No." _She whispered and Emma could sense her distress and hurt.

"_Please, just let me explain."_

"_No, Emma. I'm not going to stand here and listen to you. Do you know what it feels like to hear from someone else that your big sister is alive and well, in fact back to Beacon Hills and hasn't even bothered to show up home? Ever since you left you don't know how we've been living our life. Mom has been a mess. I was a mess. But we came out of it. We were so worried about you, scared that someone would show up on our door and tell us that you were-_

Somewhere along the conversation both sisters had started crying. Emma was speechless but at the same time felt deserving of it all.

"_And here you are having the gall to tell me to stop and listen to you! Why couldn't you pick up the phone all those years and give us a call and tell us that you were okay?"_

"_I tried to, you know?" _ Emma whispered. _"Every time I stopped somewhere I always made my way to a phone booth and dialed those numbers that I could never forget. It would ring but I would never be able to talk. I would shut it because I didn't know what to tell you guys. I was going through so much-_

"_No! Now you're just making excuses! I have seen what this world has to offer. My eyes have been opened. I know what's going on. You can tell me now!"_

"_Lydia…I…I don't know where to start."_

"_The truth for a change would be a good place."_

"_Lydia, I'm a…I'm a werewolf. I never meant…" _Emma tried to control her tears, _"I was just trying to protect you and mom and it was the only way out."_

"_You're a werewolf? Well, I'm a freaking banshee! Okay? I see dead people! I can tell when someone is about to die! I scream when someone dies! It doesn't get weirder then me, okay?"_

"_I know." _Emma laughed and a genuinely smile came upon both the sisters' faces. _"And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you so much and hurt mom so much. I was going to show up but I was scared that maybe you guys wouldn't want me and it's justifiable that you guys don't want me and-_

"_No, Emma. Don't you see even after this entire time mom hears your name, she starts balling her eyes out. She thought she saw a glimpse of you in town today. It wasn't my secret to tell that you were back." _Lydia wiped her tears and composed herself. _"Please come home. Fix this. Please, Emma. It's been too long."_

"_Okay. I'll drop by. I'll come home. Right now."_


	4. Chapter 3

There she was standing outside the very door that she remembered using countless times. Lydia stood beside her, held her hand and opened the door. Both stepped inside and closed the door.

"_Lydia, is that you? I was wondering what we should eat for lunch?"_ Their mom walked down and stopped in her tracks. _"Emma?"_

"_Hi, mom." _Emma smiled shifting uncomfortably.

The next thing they knew Mrs. Martin was on the floor. Emma and Lydia ran to her side and found her to have fainted.

"_Come on, I'll take her to her room."_ Emma said as she scooped her mother in her arms and carried her upstairs.

"_Well, she handled that better than I thought." _Lydia replied.

"_Really? I wouldn't have guessed." _

"_I see you're still the same old Emma." _Lydia muttered.

"_Werewolf hearing, remember?" _Emma exclaimed from upstairs.

When their mother was safely tucked away in her bed, Emma joined Lydia in her room. Lydia was on the phone with someone.

"_Yeah, she's back. Mom all but fainted. Yeah she'll be fine. At Derek's loft? Okay, see you then. Bye."_

"_Who was that? And what about Derek?" _Emma immediately asked.

"_That was Allison, my best friend. We're all meeting up at Derek's loft to discuss something, I guess."_

"_I'm coming with."_

"_Sure, but maybe you should go change."_

"_What, why? What's wrong with the clothes that I'm wearing?"_

"_Well, if you're going to your boyfriend's house the least you could do is dress to impress. I mean, you're beautiful but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't dress well."_

"_What? No, he's not my boyfriend. And he's already had a run in with me. My clothes are fine. Let's just go please!"_

_xXx_

A chorus of hellos went around the room as Lydia introduced Emma to the pack. She gave them a wave and a smile.

"_Lydia, man your sister is hot!"_ Aiden exclaimed only to shut up upon seeing Derek standing right behind her and giving him an 'i-will-rip-your-throat-our-with-my-teeth-if-you-don't-shut-up-glare'.

"_You, I need to talk to."_ And with that Derek pulled her away and out the loft only to bump into Peter.

"_Well if it isn't Emma. My how you've grown."_ Peter smiled.

"_And you're still the same son-of-a-bitch."_ Emma punched Peter but before she could cause anymore damage, caught hold of her and carried her away.

"_See you soon!"_ Peter waved cheerfully at the retreating couple and entered the loft. _"Who knew that the banshee was related to the werewolf?"_ He said to no one in particular and retreated into his room.

_xXx_

"_Why is he alive? Why haven't you killed him yet?" _Emma screamed at Derek as he put her back on the ground.

"_You can thank your sister for that. He was very much dead before she brought him back." He recoiled back._

Emma combed through her hair with her fingers in frustration. _"What the hell is going on here?"_

"_You tell me. When I told you to leave, what the hell are you still doing here?"_

"_I'm not leaving, Derek. I already told you that much yesterday! Don't make me repeat it!"_

He pulled her body flush to his, _"Why are you back?"_

"_You already know." _She whispered and searched his eyes. _"I'm here and I'm not going to leave again. I know you sent Cora away because it wasn't safe. But I'm not going away. Not again. You need me here."_

"_You're just as stubborn as you were back then." _He smiled sadly.

"_I know." _She whispered and he released his grip on her but neither moved from their position. And then she was hugging him, afraid to let go. Derek raised his hands and lightly placed them around her body.

"_You're back."_

"_Yup and you can't get rid of me that easy."_

_xXx_

The gang watched them from the window above.

"_So, what do we make of this Emma character?"_ Stiles asked. _"I mean, can we trust her?"_

"_Well, if Derek trusts her then we can trust his judgment, right?" _Scott replied.

"_Umm, hello! Am I the only one who remembers Derek's pathetic choice in women?" _

"_Umm, hello! That is my sister down there. And she isn't a pathetic choice." _Lydia stated.

"_And she's hot." _Isaac brought forward only to be swatted by Allison.

"_If you guys value your lives you'd stop with the whole 'hot' thing. My nephew isn't very good at sharing." _Peter said smugly as he sat down on the couch.

"_Besides, Cora before she left told me all about her. They've been living together in South America."_


	5. Chapter 4

"_I thought it was a dream. A wonderful, sad dream that I was afraid to wake up from. But here you are. Both my beautiful daughters together again. Aren't you going to give me a hug?" _Mrs. Martin cried as she opened her arms wide. Emma rushed over to her wrapped her arms around her. Lydia watched on with a smile.

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, mom!" _Emma said burying her head in her mother's shoulder.

"_You're back. Just please don't leave again. Please, I won't be able to take it a second time." _Mrs. Martin continued to shed happy tears.

"_I'm here for a while. So, you better get used to me."_

"_You've grown up to be such a beautiful girl." _She squeezed her hard.

"_Can I cash in on the love as well?"_ Lydia said and Emma stepped aside to make room for her as well. All the women laughed and hugged each other.

_xXx_

Emma and Lydia lay on their backs on Lydia's bed and just stared at the ceiling.

"_Emma, can I ask you something?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Will you choose Derek over us again?"_

Emma turned to look at Lydia with a sorrowful look, _"They were teaching me, Lydia. And somewhere along the way I forgot myself. And for that I'm sorry."_

"_No, I get that. It was easier being around people who were like you but you completely isolated yourself from us."_

"_I know but for me that was the only way to keep you from danger. But now I know that my methods weren't exactly the best. I destroyed you guys, I can see that now."_

"_But you're back now, I guess. It'll be good from now on. We can go shopping and all those other things we missed out on! I mean clearly Derek loves you but sometimes he too needs to be left speechless." _

"_What?"_

"_I already have so many boutiques in mind. The whole 'I'm-to-cool-to-waste-time-on-dressing-myself-is-old'. I mean I have so many ideas-_

"_No, what do you mean Derek loves me?"_

"_Huh? Oh, it's obvious sweetie. Didn't you know? I can see it in his eyes, totally loves you. No doubt about it. And you love him. I know for-_

"_Bye Lydia! I'm going to go and crash now. Too tired." _Emma said and rushed out of the room towards her own.

She dressed in an old t-shirt that fell off her shoulder and a pair of boy shorts. 'Lydia couldn't have been right, could she?' She thought as she lay in the dark of her room. 'The only person he ever loved was Paige even though Talia was always sure that we were mates.' She hugged herself and pulled the covers over her body. 'I haven't forgotten the promise I made, Talia. Always.' And with that she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_xXx_

The door jingled open and Deaton looked up to see Emma walk in. She seemed unsure at first but upon seeing him smiled and walked towards him.

"_Emma, I heard you were back. What can I do for you?" _He said as he put down his pen and gave her all his attention. This was the same girl that used to come in with Talia and Laura when he was still their emissary.

"_Is it okay if I hugged you?"_ She asked as she stood before him.

He laughed and opened his arms, _"Not sure if I'm any good but sure, why not?" _Emma hugged him and laughed along.

They started talking over one of his patients, a poodle that had survived a car accident. Emma placed her hand on the dog and sucked away its pain.

"_I take it things are a big mess in Beacon Hills." _She stated.

"_When were they not? There always seemed to be something or the other happening. The difference is that the frequency has changed."_

"_I don't know what I'm doing back here. I feel completely out of my league here."_

"_Talia always had faith in you. We lose faith in ourselves but those around us can see our greatness from afar. Trust in her judgment."_

"_Does Derek come to you for help?"_

"_Not in so many words. I'm not the emissary anymore, Emma."_

"_What? Derek is still alive. Meaning the pack is still alive, just lacking in numbers."_

"_He doesn't need me anymore."_

"_You know he has no one left now, right? He's taken Cora away from here and how could you do that to him? Talia and you were best friends. You were her emissary and you just left her son to die. You don't help him because you're too busy helping the 'True Alpha'. Derek needed a guiding light. Peter is out now and has done so many things-_

"_When seeking answers you need to go looking for them. He could have come to me too. You're wrong. Talia made me promise. But you're wrong about him being alone."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Derek has you. He's never needed me."_

"_Yeah he has needed you, Deaton."_

"_He needs you. You're his emissary. You make him see reason. Always have and always will. Be his guiding light."_

"_And just like that you're not even going to bother putting up an argument." _With that Emma walked out of the clinic banging the door on her way out.

"_You'll understand what I'm talking about soon enough Emma. You will."_

_xXx_

"_Are you sure she's here?" _ Said the woman.

"_Positive. She's here. I can smell her perfectly." _Said the man standing next to her. They both stood side by side under the cover of shadows.

"_This is Hale territory. It won't be easy."_

"_It was Hale territory. Not anymore. She's mine and nothing worth gaining is ever easy. It just makes everything all the more fun."_


	6. Chapter 5

**Emma left town a month before the incident with Paige happened and she came back a day after the Hale House fire, so Derek and Laura had already skipped town. That's how I've based the story. This way Emma doesn't know about what happened with Paige or Kate for that matter except for the fact that Kate was responsible for the fire.**

_xXx_

"_I'm sorry about the way I reacted yesterday." _Said Emma while helping out at the clinic again._ "I don't know what came over me."_

"_It's perfectly alright. I never took it to heart. But I still stand by what I said." _Deaton said filling out some paperwork. "_But I know a way you could really apologize. Help out here from time to time. I need someone when Scott's in school. The pay isn't so bad either."_

"_Sure, why not. I don't exactly have anything else to do."_

"_I remember you always wanted to become a vet. Coming here with Talia or Laura every chance you got. You had a real skill with the animals."_

"_Things didn't exactly pan out the way I wanted them to."_

"_Life can be tricky sometimes."_

"_Speaking of tricky, can you bring me up-to-date as to what exactly has been going on in Beacon Hills? I feel totally lost here."_

"_It's a long story. Where do you want me to begin?"_

"_How about how the hell does Beacon Hills have a 'true alpha'? There have only been stories but I suspect words gotten out about Scott."_

"_Well, let's just say I always knew that was the path chosen for him."_

_xXx_

Derek sat reading on his couch when the loft door opened and Emma entered with bags of Chinese takeout. He tried to appear nonchalant but in truth the smells made his mouth water. Emma really had a knack for timing.

"_Please tell me you still eat?" _Emma said placing the food on the table before him.

"_Oh, he eats from time to time. I, however, don't eat enough. Thanks for the food, Ems." _Peter exclaimed and kissed her cheek. Derek growled a warning to Peter and Emma disgustingly wiped at her cheek with the sleeve of her shirt.

"_Yes, Peter do help yourself. I was thinking only of you when I bought all this. Here let me serve you." _Emma picked up a fork as Peter brought his plate forward and stabbed him with it on his hand. He dropped the plate in pain, which Derek saved from inevitable death, and cursed out loud.

"_How about you teach your girlfriend some manners, Derek otherwise I'll be forced to do it myself." _Peter seethed as he pulled out the fork.

"_Bring it, asshole!" _Emma growled.

"_Enough! Come on we can go eat in the kitchen. Here…" _Derek said leaving behind a container of Kung Pao Chicken.

"_Aww, she cares. That façade won't last too long Ems. You remembered my favourite." _Peter said sweetly before attacking the chicken.

"_Yeah, I remembered." _Muttered Emma as Derek led her away.

"_Come on, let's eat." _ Derek said as he started eating.

"_Remind me again why you live with your insufferable uncle."_

"_I think I forgave him somewhere along the way. I hate him but he's still family no matter how much mom didn't trust him."_

"_He's a conniving bastard, is what he is. And you're right, Talia never trusted the man. Even if he was her own brother."_

They sat in silence eating their food when Derek spoke up, _"Did you hear the howls last night?"_

"_No, what howls? I must have been really out of it if I didn't hear them."_

"_They weren't one of us. I'm hoping whoever it was, they're just passing through because I want to take a break from crazy shit happening."_

"_Hmm, I heard about that. Deaton brought me up to track."_

"_Deaton? You could never stay away from the clinic, could you? He offered you job, didn't he?" _Derek smirked.

"_You're such an ass." _ Emma flicked gravy at Derek which successfully landed on his cheek. He stopped smirking and glared at her.

"_Funny, really hilarious." _Derek said and wiped at his cheek, missing a spot.

"_You missed a spot." _ Emma laughed and brought her finger to wipe his cheek later bringing it to her mouth, _"Yummy." _And continued eating unaware of Derek's intense gaze on her. _"What's wrong with your cooling?" _ She said and tied her hair in a bun on the top her head.

Derek's gaze dropped to the nape of her neck and he saw the sweat trickle down in slow motion, and suddenly the loft became really hot. There on her neck just below her ear was a tattoo of a butterfly.

"_When'd you get that?"_

"_Huh? What?"_

"_The tattoo?"_

"_Oh, umm right about the time I took Cora to South America with me. Some crappy old tattoo parlor along the way. Surprisingly did a good job, right?"_

"_Why the butterfly?"_

"_Mom used to call me a butterfly and one day Talia did too. Weird, right? So, it just stuck and seemed appropriate at the time."_

"_Yeah, weird."_

_xXx_

Emma was sleeping her room when she had the sudden feeling that someone else was present as well. She opened her eyes and was about to attack when someone placed their hand on her mouth and the other pinned her to the bed. She thrashed for a second before she recognized Derek and relaxed.

"_What the hell is going on?"_ She whispered and got out of bed. It was once she was out of bed that Derek noticed what she was wearing.

He smirked before coming close to her and breathed in her ear, _"Nice."_

Emma blushed and pushed him away. Not one to be embarrassed she just simply crossed her hands over her chest and stood tapping her foot. _"What are you doing here, Derek?"_

"_Did you hear the howls?"_

"_What? No!"_

"_I'm pretty sure the whole town heard them. Why didn't you?"_

"_How am I supposed to know?"_

"_Then please explain that to me!" _Derek gestured towards her window which had a red 'X' drawn on it.

Emma gasped and stepped back.


	7. Chapter 6

"_What is it? What's wrong?" _Derek said with a worried look on his face.

"_No wonder I can't hear the howls." _Emma whispered.

"_What?"_

"_He's found me." _Emma backed herself onto her bed.

"_Get up. Come on, tell me what's wrong." _Derek went and stood by her, wrapping a hand around her shoulders as she shivered. _"Emma!"_

That seemed to snap Emma out of her trance, _"I need to leave. It was a mistake coming back here. Oh God, how could I have been so stupid? Shit! Shit! Shit!" _She took out a carry-on bag and started putting in all her clothes.

Derek took both her hands and held on tight, stopping her mid-pack. _"Just tell me what's wrong?"_

"_I need to leave. Let go!"_

"_No! You aren't leaving, you said so yourself."_

"_Well now I'm saying I will."_

"_What about your mom? And Lydia? You'll leave them? You'll leave me?"_

"_By leaving I can save you guys from getting involved in my messes. Let me go!"_

"_Just sit down and think rationally. Tell me what's happened and I will help you. I promise!"_

"_Don't make promises you won't be able to keep, Derek."_

"_Fine! This is what you are now, isn't it? Always running. Just stick around and finally face whatever demon you have! The Emma I remember would never walk away from a fight."_

"_The Emma you remember is dead! Just like the Derek I remember!"_

"_Emma, you aren't dead. She's still there and I know it! So do you." _ Just then the door to the bedroom opened and Lydia stood in the doorway, unsure whether to enter or not.

"_You're leaving again, aren't you?" _ She whispered.

Emma winced at the sight of her sister and slumped visibly. _"I, Lydia-_

"_Use the front door this time and make sure you let mom know too!" _Lydia then left, closing the door on the way out.

"_She hates me." _Emma started cry as she leaned into Derek. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her.

"_Come on," _he said and pushed the bag off the bed. _"You need to sleep and then tomorrow we can decide what needs to be done." _He lay her down on the bed, brought the covers to her and tucked her in.

"_Stay, please." _Emma said lightly holding onto his hand.

"_Okay." _And he made his way towards the sofa.

"_The bed, Derek." _Emma moved to make room for him. _"I don't want to sleep alone tonight."_

Derek climbed into bed with Emma and she turned around to look at him. Both kept their eyes on each other's faces. A single tear rolled down Emma's cheek and Derek brought up his finger to wipe it away.

_xXx_

"_There was some insane amount of howling last night. Actually for some nights. Can you tell your family to keep it down? I'm having trouble sleeping." _Stiles said to Scott closing his locker.

"_They aren't my family. I don't know who they are but I'm going to Derek's after school to find out."_

"_I'll come with. Nothing seems like a coincidence anymore."_

"_It's not." _Lydia said walking up to them. _"Derek came over last night and I heard him and Emma arguing. I think she knows who they are. I thought she was leaving but this morning she was still sleeping in her bed."_

"_Can we really trust your sister?" _Stiles questioned.

"_I'm going to give her the benefit of the doubt."_

_xXx_

Deaton was at the back of the clinic when the couple walked in. When he heard the familiar jingle of the door bell he called out, _"Be there in a minute."_

The couple stood waiting patiently, taking in their surroundings. The woman was of medium built, blonde hair while the man had jet black hair and a scar that ran the right side of his face. Both stood hands interlocked and at their feet was a single carrier.

"_Sorry, that took so long. How may I help you?"_

"_Hi, my wife and I are new to town and we heard you were the man to come to for animal troubles." _The man had a hoarse and thick voice. _"It's my wife's cat._ _We don't quite know what's wrong with it."_

"_May I?" _Deaton asked and when he got the okay, he bent down to take a look. The cat cowered at the back of the carrier. He opened the carrier and put his hand in only to be scratched. _"Cats can be tricky animals. They are exceptionally moody at times and from its apparent regard of me, I can see that something scared her. Did something happen for her to be in such a state?"_

The woman spoke this time, her voice sickly sweet. _"We have no idea. It just happened overnight."_

"_I'd like to keep her here overnight, if that's alright? It seems that she's hurt as well."_

"_Oh please, yes! Anything to make my darling Emma okay."_

"_That's an interesting collar."_ On the collar was an 'X'.

"_Family heirloom."_

"_I'll see what I can do about Emma. If you could just write down your contact details, I'll be sure to give you an update."_

"_Thank you so much!" _The woman exclaimed clasping her hands together while her husband filled out the form and handed it back to Deaton.

"_No problem," _Deaton said looking down at the form, _"Mr. and Mrs. Dawson."_

_xXx_

"_Here they come." _Derek muttered and Emma looked at the loft door in apprehension.

"_Well would you look at that. The whole cavalry is here." _Peter said as he descended the stairs and sat down on the last steps. Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison and Isaac walked in.

"_Something's wrong again, isn't it?" _Scott asked.

"_I thought you were leaving." _Lydia said.

"_I still think I should and you will too once you realise that I'm putting all of you in danger by being here." _Emma replied.

"_What's going on?" _Isaac asked.

"_The howls you've been hearing for the past two nights…I know who they are. And they're after me. A man and woman, Dawson and Julia. Um…Dawson was an ex-boyfriend and Julia an ex-pack mate." _Emma said looking over at Derek. "_I thought Dawson was the one, you know? So, I told him about me being a werewolf. I didn't realise what the consequence of that revelation would be. I always saw the good in him, what he wanted me to see. Never once did I see the bad, not till he actually became a werewolf."_

"_And the plot thickens." _Peter exclaimed.

"_When he asked me to bite him I thought maybe he wanted to become like me so that we could be together under the same circumstances but since I wasn't an alpha I couldn't turn him. So, I asked my alpha, John to turn him. His bite had killed two humans already and he wouldn't take the risk. I begged him so when he agreed I was overjoyed. I should have seen it then. I should have realised my mistake. It was successful. He became a werewolf. He caused so many problems right after; he revealed his true colours. He had divided the pack in two, and his side stood against John. I realised my mistake when I found out he was a hunter. That night I had gone straight to John's place to tell him so that he could put an end to him, Julia, John's wife and mate wasn't home that night and when I walked in I realised something was wrong. There was another scent in the house. Dawson's scent and he had killed John."_

"_Wait, hunters turning into werewolves is against the rules." _Allison said.

"_There was something completely else going on there. Some other mission, I don't know. He turned the whole pack against me and inflicted himself with a wound claiming to have been attacked by me trying to save John. Julia turned on me in a heartbeat. So I ran. He's been after me since. I didn't think he would follow me here but I guess I was wrong."_

"_And the 'X'?" _Derek asked.

"_It's Julia's mark."_

"_So, what do they want?" _Stiles asked.

"_I don't know. Revenge, maybe? I've never asked." _Emma asked frustrated.

Peter got up from where he was sitting and stood in front of the window. _"It's obvious. When you kill a wolf's mate, the wolf comes to exact revenge. It's the whole circle of life."_


	8. Chapter 7

**Let's discuss the recent Teen Wolf episode. Please!**

**Till then…a new chapter!**

**Also have a look at my profile page - Emma's picture!**

Emma sat crossed legged on Derek's bed and nervously bit at her nails. The clicking sound was starting to get on Derek's nerves and before she knew he had pulled her hand away from her mouth.

"_Stop that! I know you're nervous but it's getting on my nerves."_

"_It calms me!" _Emma argued.

"_Come on lets go for a run. That'll calm both of us down."_ And he pulled her to her feet. _"Let's see if you can beat me this time around." _

"_Watch me hand your ass back to you on a silver platter." _

As teenagers Emma and Derek used to spend most of their time running. They considered it an equivalent to the intense workout that Talia would make them do. But only 25% of their time would be spent running and the other just sitting and talking to each other. That's what Emma had missed the most – just being able to talk and get everything off her chest without being judged for it. Sure Derek did a lot of judging but she never took any to heart because she knew he meant well.

The first time Derek had met Paige he had told her while they were running or rather supposed to be running. And that was the first time that she had genuinely been happy for her best friend yet at the same time jealous of Paige. Over the course of them dating however, she had grown to like Paige because one found it hard not to like her. They had become fast friends but Emma still kept her at a distance because of her growing feelings for Derek.

Laura had immediately noticed the change in Emma. And on the night that Emma was leaving with her family she took her aside and whispered the words that made her heart beat faster than it ever had before. 'You know, mom claims the two of you are mates.' After the fire she completely forgot about all that and while part of her was still hurting her she knew she needed to move on as well. This is when the mistake called Dawson had happened. Because if they were meant to be mates then how could he have died?

"_We're actually going to run this time." _Derek said as they entered the forest. Their only source of light was the moon, not yet full.

"_Do you remember that spot near the cliff?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_Race you there!" _And she started running. Two seconds later Derek joined in on the run.

Emma's laugh could be heard miles out. While the race was a competition between the two she couldn't help but enjoy the way her muscles moved in that similar way and the way the forest looked at the speed she was going – everything a blur. Familiar scents made their way to her nostrils and she took in a deep breath savoring every smell. No forest could make up for the time she spent here.

"_You're slowing down!" _Derek shouted as he ran past her.

"_Not for long!"_

They were almost there and she knew the real test was coming up soon. The real test was stopping yourself successfully so that you didn't go off the cliff. It had been a game for them then and it would be one now. The speed they were going at would make it slightly difficult for them to stop immediately but that was the thrill of it all.

"_I'm going to win!" _She shouted to which Derek simply scoffed.

As she reached the cliff she saw Derek simply standing there calm as ever with a triumphant smile on his face. He grabbed hold of Emma and pulled her flush to his body so that she wouldn't run herself off the cliff.

"_What were you saying back then? Something about winning."_ Emma lightly pushed him away to which Derek simply laughed as she huffed and sat on the ground. Derek collapsed next to her and they both just sat there till their breathing returned to normal.

"_Full moon in just a few days." _Derek said as he looked up at the moon.

"_I used to hate the full moon, remember?"_

"_Yeah, you'd always want to be chained up. Every time even when mom told you could control the wolf."_

"_I hated feeling out-of-control. The wolf takes over your instincts and I was scared of what I would end up doing if I gave it full reign."_

"_The anchor keeps us human."_

"_Talia would insist I find myself an anchor."_

"_Yeah, sometimes I wish she were here to guide me again. I have no idea what I'm doing."_

Emma turned to look at Derek, _"I think all you can do is think like her. Not that she would approve though. She was always about making our own mistakes and learning from them."_

"_I talked to her."_

"_Talked to whom? Talia?"_

"_Hmm."_

"_How is that possible?"_

"_After the fire all that remained of her were her claws. I needed to ask her…she told me that we weren't just living in Beacon Hills, we were protecting it."_

"_Yeah Laura said something along those lines to me too. God I miss them so much!"_

"_Me too."_

A comfortable silence settled around them as they lost themselves in their own thoughts.

"_Come on, we should head back now." _Derek said getting up from his position and offering Emma a hand.

"_I demand a rematch!" _

"_What, you enjoy loosing or something?"_

"_Or something."_ And they both took off running. Derek was in the lead once again which is why Emma found herself pouncing on him because she knew he wouldn't anticipate it and his fall would give her the lead. Except they both fell to the ground and rolled a good distance because she lost her footing.

"_Oomph! Clearly someone needs to revisit the dictionary and look up the word 'cheating'." _Derek said pinning Emma to the ground, both hands secured above her head.

"_And someone needs to stop being an overachiever all the time. Now let go!"_

"_Not a chance. I quite like you here." _Derek whispered into her ear and Emma's breathing became ragged. And then her lips were on his and he loosened his hold on her hands not anticipating the kiss. It started off timidly but then Derek reciprocated back with a chaste kiss.

Emma's eyes were closed when Derek opened his own and looked at her. She opened her eyes a few seconds later shyly and looked into his, trying to find the answer she was looking for. That somehow he enjoyed the kiss as much as she had and that he didn't regret it. Derek gave her another quick peck before getting off from the ground and picking her up as well.

"_Come on." _He said and they started walking hand in hand. Emma looked down at their hands, the gesture came naturally to them and not something she needed to over think. He squeezed her hand in order to reassure her.

In the distance a lone figure watched the couple walking away. Long ago Dawson had mastered the art of staying in the shadows and being inconspicuous. It came with being a hunter and now a werewolf.

'Enjoy the time you have with him, my darling Emma. Enjoy it because soon you'll be mine. And then even Derek won't be able to keep you away from me.'


	9. Chapter 8

**Please review! Would love to hear about what you guys think! It doesn't even take a minute! **

Emma and Derek lay side by side on Derek's bed sleeping. Emma had her back towards him and he lay on his back, his soft snores almost like a whisper. The events of the night had exhausted the two which is why Emma had crashed at the loft.

But their peaceful slumber was interrupted when Lydia barged into the loft, _"Derek! Emma's gone! She never came home last_\- Lydia stopped upon seeing her sister rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"_Lydia calm down."_ Emma mumbled and let herself fall back into bed.

"_I'm going to have to start locking the door."_ Derek muttered getting out of bed and away from the confused banshee.

Lydia contemplated sitting on the bed. She would seat herself only to get back up a second later.

"_What are you doing?"_ Emma peeked at her with lidded eyes.

"_The bed doesn't seem like the best place to sit on at the moment."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I don't want to be anywhere near where you guys had sex."_

"_Go away. I can't believe you said that. Nothing happened. Now leave me to sleep. Shoo!"_

"_Right which is why you didn't come home last night?"_

Emma pulled back the covers and jumped out of bed. _"Look, fully clothed."_ She stressed while gesturing towards her body. _"I was tired so I crashed here. Sorry I didn't ask for permission, mom."_

"_If you haven't noticed you have a psychotic ex-boyfriend possibly hunting for you."_

"_This is why I decided to stay here rather than come home late last night. Safer this way. Come on lets go home I have to get to work and you school."_

_xXx_

Emma got out of her car and locked the doors unknown to a figure coming out of the shadows and straight towards her.

"_Sweetheart, oh how I've missed the sight of you."_ Dawson said pushing back some hair from her shoulder.

Emma shivered with disgust and whirled around, _"Get away from me!"_ She pushed him back with all the force she could muster.

"_I see you haven't skipped town yet."_

"_I'm not going to run anymore. But I suggest you do."_

"_Oh, feisty. There's my Emma." _He said caressing her cheek. _"Darling its good you aren't running anymore. Kudos! Now we can be together again."_

"_You're a sick and delusional person if you think we're ever going to get back together."_ She spat.

"_Well then I suppose I should warn you of the inevitable casualties."_ He whispered in her ear before disappearing.

Emma rushed into the clinic and her nose immediately caught a familiar scent. They had been here.

"_Deaton! Deaton! Where are you?"_ She shouted while scouring the clinic mentally expecting to find his lifeless body.

"_I'm here. What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."_

"_Oh, thank God!"_ She sighed and let out the breath she had no idea she was holding. _"What were they doing here? Did they threaten you? Are you hurt?"_

"_Who are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine."_

"_Dawson was here, wasn't he?"_

"_Mr. and Mrs. Dawson came by to drop off their cat. A petrified Emma."_

"_What did you say?"_

"_They named their cat Emma. I was hoping for some help because I don't quite understand what's wrong with her. It's rather peculiar."_ Deaton said as he ushered her along to the back of the clinic.

"_Deaton you can't trust him_\- What they witnessed next baffled them both. All the animals seemed on edge and were trying to get out of their cages.

"_What's wrong with them?"_

"_I'm not quite sure. But something is definitely amiss here."_

They turned to look at the cat only to find it lying on its back completely motionless. Emma quickly opened the cage and put the cat on the operating table. Her body absorbed the pain. The cat was alive.

"_Something's not right. I can't find a beat."_ Deaton exclaimed as he used his fingers to locate the beat of the cat's heart.

"_Stop! I hear something."_ Emma whispered and brought her ear close to the cat. They were words and a ticking sound. She strained to hear when the words finally made sense.

"_I'm coming for you, Emma. I'm coming for you, Emma. I'm coming for you, Emma."_ The voice repeated before it was overcome by a fast ticking sound.

Emma's eyes widened as realization dawned on her and she stepped back and shouted, _"Get down!"_

She rushed over to Deaton and pushed him into the corner only to shield his body with hers.

The explosion happened.

_xXx_

"_Did you hear that?"_ Lydia whispered to Scott, sitting side by side in class. Stiles turned to look at her. Lydia turned to look out the window and saw smoke in the horizon.

"_What did you hear?"_ Stiles whispered fiercely.

"_What the hell is that?"_ Lydia questioned as the whole class turned to look out the window.

"_That's where the animal clinic is, right?"_ Stiles asked when suddenly Lydia leaped from her seat and ran out of class.

"_Ms. Martin, come back here this instant!"_ The teacher screamed after her.

Stiles and Scott ran after her too. _"Mr. McCall! Stilinski!"_ The teacher shouted once again.

They caught up with Lydia as she sat in her car.

"_Lydia, what's going on?"_

"_Emma is there. She's working today!"_

At the clinic they saw the area surrounded by police cars, ambulances and fire fighters. The clinic looked like rubble. The stench of decayed flesh wafted to their noses as they jumped out of the car.

The Sheriff materialized in front of them, _"What are you kids doing here? You can't go near the building; it hasn't been cleared off yet!"_

"_But Emma's in there! You have to help her and Deaton out! I can hear them breathing. They're alive. You have to hurry!"_ Lydia pleaded. The Sheriff's eyes widened at the information and he ran back to send in rescue team.

Stiles wrapped a protective arm around Lydia's shoulder and she leaned in. Her eyes were fixed upon the building.

"_I'm going to call Derek."_ Scott said as he walked away.


	10. Chapter 9

**Longest chapter yet! Thanks for the reviews guys! Loved reading each and every one of them! ****The end of the chapter was hard for me to write. Those scenes are always the ones i find difficult. Let me know what you guys thought!**

* * *

"_She's been hurt badly. There was mountain ash in the bomb, I suspect. She protected me from the blast by shielding my body."_ Deaton explained as he cleaned Emma's back so that it could heal. Derek stood by the two of them waiting for Emma to regain consciousness. His face was etched with worry. _"She heard something, though before the bomb went off. And she warned me about a client of mine…Dawson."_

Derek looked up at Deaton at the sound of the name. _"Wait, Dawson was there?"_

"_No, but the bomb ridden cat was Dawson's. They named her Emma and I for one do not believe in coincidences."_

"_He tried to kill her."_

"_Not so much kill as send a message."_ Deaton applied some suave and finished tying the bandage. _"There she's all done. She just needs to recover while her body heals itself. I'll let Lydia know everything is fine."_

Derek let out a sigh of relief, _"Thank you."_

_xXx_

Emma slowly opened her eyes and winced as she moved to get up. Even though she felt healed all over, her body was still sore and pained from the movement. She took a look at her surroundings and recognized the loft. All of them sat talking in hushed voices in the corner with the only animation being Stile's flailing hands.

Upon noticing Emma's fixed gaze on them, they fell quiet and went about observing dust particles.

"_What's wrong?"_ Emma asked her voice hoarse.

"_You mean apart from the fact that you almost died today?"_ Lydia complained as she sat down next to her.

"_Yes, apart from that. By the way killing me won't be that easy. Especially if there's a feline involved."_

"_Don't joke! Or talk for that matter. You still need to rest."_

"_Guys just tell me what's wrong. Why were you whispering?"_

"_We didn't want to disturb you. That's all." _Scott stated.

"_Also everyone was whispering so I thought, why not."_ Isaac confessed.

"_You're all pathetic liars. Except for you Isaac. You I believe. As for the rest of you, you had better start talking or I'll rip your throat out with my teeth. The lack of morphine at this point is making me go slightly crazy."_

"_Well, one thing's for certain. She's definitely Derek's girlfriend."_ Stiles muttered.

"_Wait, where's Derek?"_

"_No idea!"_ Stiles said all too quickly. _"Do I look like I keep tabs on the big guy?"_

"_Like I said earlier, terrible liars."_ With that Emma stumbled out of bed and limped her way across the loft. _"Where are my shoes?"_

"_Just where do you think you're going?"_ Lydia questioned, standing in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"_To stop Derek from whatever stupid thing he's planning on doing. Where the hell are my shoes?"_

"_You are not going anywhere!"_

"_How could you guys just let him go off like that? Idiots, the lot of you! And sending him alone, even better!"_

"_He isn't alone. The twins and Peter are with him."_

"_He's gone after Dawson, hasn't he?"_

Everyone cast their eyes away from Emma's. Better they not say anything than lie. Emma stumbled to her phone and called Derek.

"_Emma you need to relax."_ Lydia pleaded.

"_Stop it! He isn't answering and I can't even begin to understand why you didn't stop him."_

"_When have we really been able to stop Derek?"_ Allison complained. _"He does what he thinks well."_

Emma went and sat down on the couch, exhausted. Her eyes were full of worry and she kept glancing at the door of the loft.

"_If something happens to him…"_

_xXx_

"_I'm sorry, Emma."_ Lydia said. It was just her and Emma at the loft now. Emma lay on the bed on her side with a worried look on her face.

"_I don't think I could bear losing him a second time_." Emma whispered.

"_Whatever he's doing it's for you."_

"_You think I'll be able to live with the fact if something happened to him knowing all along that it was because of me?"_ Emma got up from the bed and walked over to the window. _"This is why I wanted to leave so that none of you would be put in harm's way."_

"_Come on you should eat something. Imagine what Derek would do to me if you collapsed again. He was scared out of his mind when they carried you out of the clinic. Thank God the Sheriff helped us get away from the scene."_

"_Why didn't you stop him?"_ A lone tear fell from Emma's eye which she quickly wiped away.

"_Because he loved you and you love him. The only problem is that the two of you are too stubborn to realise it."_

Just as Lydia said this in walked Peter carrying an injured Aiden and a worried Ethan walking beside them. Lydia rushed to clear the table so that they could lay Aiden down on it.

"_I'm think we should open up our own little werewolf clinic. Seems fitting with the amount of patients we keep carrying in here."_

"_Where's Derek? What happened?"_ Emma rushed over to help.

"_Hunter traps. The forest is laden with them."_ Derek walked in pulling out an arrow from his arm. _"And maybe you'd like to reserve the sass for some other time, Uncle."_

Upon seeing Derek dislodge the arrow from his arm Emma rushed to the bathroom and threw up. A black substance came out. Soon there was one warm hand on her back and another pulling her hair away from her face.

Once she was done she went to rinse her mouth and wash her face.

"_Deaton said that he'd given you something to get rid of the last of the mountain ash from your body. I guess that was it."_ Derek said.

"_Get away from me!"_ Emma exclaimed weakly pushing Derek away. A look of hurt passed over his face but he quickly masked it.

"_You're weak and look tired. Let's get you back in bed."_ Was all he said as he held onto her elbow to guide her out of the bathroom.

Emma shrugged off his hand, her eyes never leaving his face, _"You have some kind of death wish I need to know about?"_

Derek only rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in response.

"_What the hell were you thinking? You're lucky you only escaped with a few scraped. Or rather you're lucky he let you escape!"_

"_He's lucky I didn't come across him!"_

"_Shut up! This is my problem! Let me deal with it. I don't need you putting your life on the line for me!"_

"_Right, just like you've been dealing with it by running away every time!"_ Emma gasped and raised her hand to slap him which he anticipated and easily caught. Her other hand came up and he caught that as well. And just like that she pushed against the wall with Derek towering over her.

"_Let go of me!"_

"_No, not until you realise that you can't take care of everything on your own."_

"_Derek, let go!"_

"_You need to understand that-_

"_Derek, you're hurting me!"_ At that Derek let go of Emma and stepped away from her so that there was some distance between their bodies. _"Do you know what I went through not knowing where you were?"_ Emma breathed.

"_I couldn't think straight at the time."_

"_Yeah, you weren't thinking! You idiot!"_ She hit his chest.

"_All I kept seeing was your limp body just lying there and I knew that I couldn't let him get away with it."_ And then she was pushing and hitting at the same time, her hair forming a curtain around her face.

"_You are the most careless person I know."_ She stopped and just looked up at him.

"_So it would seem."_

"_You should clean that."_ Emma gestured to his arm. _"It hasn't healed yet."_

"_I'll take care of it later."_

"_Here, let me."_ With that Emma started cleaning the wound with alcoholic swabs from the first aid box. _"Promise me, no more crazy stunts."_ She said looking at while she wrapped the arm with a bandage.

"_Yeah, okay."_ He whispered.

"_Promise me, Derek."_

"_Don't make me keep a promise I'll most probably have to end up breaking."_

"_If it comes down to it I want you to think of yourself before you think of me. Please just promise me."_

Their yes shared each other's secrets buried deep within their irises. And then they were kissing. No idea who bridged the gap between their lips but they were grateful. There was something feverish about this kiss. Like they couldn't get enough of each other. That somehow their bodies needed to be one. Derek lifted her and sat her down on the sink. And her hands were in his hair and his were all over her body. Things were getting heated really fast but neither protested.

Derek placed his hands on her feet and climbed his way from there only to pull her by her knees towards his body. His lips dislodged themselves from her mouth and travelled down her cheek, ear, and throat. All the while Emma was breathing his ear, her warm breath sending chills down his body. Neither had anticipated it but neither could deny the attraction either. His beard was sure to leave red marks all over body with the way he was going, almost like he was already marking her for his. He sucked at her throat a little deeper and she moaned which resulted in his groan.

"_Derek…"_ Emma whispered and Derek's lips were back on hers.

"_Derek…"_ Emma said in between kisses and Derek pushed himself away. Their eyes were glazed over and their breathing heavy. Derek's hair was standing up in places and Emma's shirt had ridden up.

Derek raked his fingers through his hair and seemed to pull on them to regain control of him and the situation. Emma watched him as he mentally argued with himself. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her waist. Her eyes closed involuntarily at his warm touch only to open again when he placed her down on her feet and fixed her shirt which had crept up her toned stomach.

"_I'm sorry."_ He whispered and walked out leaving her alone wondering what exactly had happened.


	11. Chapter 10

**Review please!**

* * *

"_Our plan failed, Dawson!"_ Julia exclaimed with anger. _"The bitch is still alive!"_

The pack stood in the middle of the forest talking in hushed tones all with the same opinion that only Julia had the guts to voice. Dawson went and stood a large rock so that he was considerably taller in stature than the rest of them. A smile rested on his lips. His handsome features were only accentuated by his smile except for the scar that ran the length of his cheek.

"_Are you all of the same opinion as dear Julia here_?" His voice rang all around reaching every person in the vicinity.

No one dared to voice their opinion. His smile only grew more sinister. Dawson was one of those people who were proud to be sadistic. These stupid creatures had been so easy to fool. He played on their weaknesses and benefited from their strengths. An aura of dominance always surrounded him making it incredibly easy to be the alpha of the pack. And yet none of them had the slightest idea that he was a former hunter as well, even when Emma told them all the truth. This pack was weak from the beginning and all he had to do was cultivate the crop a bit more before harvesting.

Julia's eyes never left Dawson's; she was never one to back down. Revenge was something she had wanted to taste ever since her mate had been killed. There was a time when she had thought Emma a good friend but that wasn't the case anymore.

"_You see, dear Julia, the plan was never to kill her_." Dawson said the smile still playing on his lips. Julia's own lips were now set in a thin line and she had crossed her arms over her chest. _"But I promise you, revenge is just around her corner. I just have something sinister in mind for her."_

"_Just what are you talking about?"_

"_Would you rather Emma die without once seeing your triumphant face? Would you rather she died not having suffered at all?"_

"_That bitch will suffer!"_

"_She took away the one person who you loved. Maybe it's time to take away her chance with the one she loves."_

"_But she hasn't mated yet, not that we know of." _

"_I won't give her the chance to mate to anyone."_ Dawson growled.

"_Who are we talking about here?"_

"_Derek Hale. The heir to Talia Hale, the greatest werewolf to have ever lived."_

"_Our fight isn't with the Hales. They were allies of the pack."_

"_But our revenge is greater! And in war people are expected to get hurt!"_

* * *

Emma and Lydia sat on the couch in the Martin household living room. Lydia was flipping channels much too fast and it was starting to give Emma a headache.

"_Lyd! Just pick a channel already!"_ Emma said her voice tinged with annoyance.

"_Sheesh! Fine, there!"_ And with that Lydia switched the television off.

For some time the two sisters just sat in silence both too engrossed in their own thoughts till Lydia broke the barrier and started talking.

"_So, tomorrow's a full moon."_

"_Yeah I know."_

"_Do I need to get restraints of some form or something?"_

"_The fact that you know where to get such things worries me a bit. But no I can control it."_

"_Actually Stiles has a whole stash of chains and stuff."_

"_Of course he does."_

"_So, let's talk about the proverbial elephant in the room, shall we?"_

"_Said elephant just left."_

"_Oh come on, don't be like that."_

"_Lydia I'm not in the mood."_

"_Too bad, I am. So, I'm guessing hot make out session gone wrong?"_ Lydia said poking Emma in her side.

"_Where's mom?"_ Emma asked trying to divert the topic to something else.

"_She's at a work thing in New York. Hey! We aren't changing the topic, so spill!"_

"_God! I don't know!"_ Emma said raising her hands above her head in annoyance.

"_What happened?"_

"_I don't know. I mean one minute we were you know and then we weren't and he was out of there like the loft was on fire or something."_

"_Ohh."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Maybe Derek doesn't want to ruin what you guys have; you know the friendship aspect of your relationship."_

"_No he wants this. I could tell. This time he wasn't hiding behind anything."_

"_Babe, the chemistry and all had never been a problem for you guys. Neither has the sexual tension." _Emma whacked Lydia with a sofa cushion. _"Oww, don't hit me!"_

"_Then don't talk about sexual tension!"_

"_Whatever. Now I won't give you my expert opinion."_ Lydia said with a huff.

"_No, please don't stop, oh wise one. Do go on."_

"_So as I was saying, the important stuff is all there but Derek might not be fully there yet or something."_

Emma gave her a quizzical look and prompted her to elaborate further.

"_Not the best track record with the opposite sex, you know. Kate and Jennifer turned out to be complete psychopaths! Kate killed his family and Jennifer killed dozens and almost tried to kill me!"_

"_So I hear."_

"_But whatever his past might indicate, he clearly loves you."_

"_Right. When did my baby sister become such an expert in all things guys?"_

"_I'm not just a banshee, you know?"_ Lydia smiled and Emma pulled her into a hug.

* * *

"_Derek, Derek, Derek. How is my favourite nephew doing today?"_ Peter waltzed into the room.

"_I'm your only nephew."_

"_Well, isn't someone in a foul mood today? Like always."_

"_What do you want?"_ Derek said his voice indicating his lack of interest in wherever the conversation was going to end up.

"_What did Stiles call you that one time?"_

"_Just go away."_

"_Sour wolf! Stop being such a sour wolf all the time!"_

"_Peter."_ Derek warned.

"_Okay fine. I was actually here to discuss something important. While you were enjoying yourself with Emma I did some research about our lovely friend Dawson and the gift he left Emma. Poor kitty."_

"_What'd you find out?"_

"_Well, I salvaged the recording which for some reason didn't disintegrate along with the bomb. And I found this."_ Peter placed the device on the table and the collar of the cat.

Derek picked up the collar and noticed the 'X' mark. _"That's Julia's mark or something."_

"_Yeah, I guessed as much. And then I remembered seeing it somewhere. Our pack was their allies some time back before the fire happened."_

"_What?"_

"_Yeah, she was actually a pretty good friend of Talia."_

"_It makes sense."_ Then Derek picked up the device and played the recording.

"_I'm coming for you, Emma. I'm coming for you, Emma. I'm coming for you, Emma."_ Derek clenched his fists and crushed the device to multiple pieces.

"_Nephew, we need to get that anger of yours under control."_


	12. Chapter 11

**Please review and let me know what you thought. Questions will be answered in the next chapter. Happy reading!**

* * *

All of them sat huddled together at the loft. Emma was pacing, her hands clasped together while everyone sat silently thinking. They needed to make a move of some kind that would either weaken Dawson's movement or end it completely. His methods were starting to border on psychotic and it was only a matter of time before bodies started to fall one after the other.

"_You're all going about it the wrong way."_ Peter said calmly while everyone turned to look at him. He had just descended the stairs and sat on the last step.

"_By all means Peter, if you have something to share please do enlighten us with your insight." _Emma said sarcastically.

"_I'm going to ignore that wise ass comment."_

"_Just tell us what you're talking about." _Derek said before anything ensued.

"_Very well, like I was saying you're all going about this the wrong way. Who gives Dawson so much power?"_

"_Dawson himself?" _Isaac answered_. "Wolf and hunter combination seems pretty invincible to me."_

"_Again who the hell invited him to this super secret meeting?" _Stiles exclaimed. Isaac just gave him a look from across the couch where he was seated.

"_No, you idiots. Julia does. She was second in command when John was alive. How do you think Dawson has so much power? Because she gave it to him and she can take it away from him."_

"_You're right; the pack is only loyal to Dawson because they're loyal to Julia who supports Dawson." _Emma said, realization dawning.

"_So, we get Julia on our side and then getting rid of Dawson becomes easier." _Derek stated.

"_One slight problem, if you haven't already noticed. Julia here hates Emma. No way is she going to help us." _Lydia exclaimed.

"_So we convince her of the truth." _Allison added. _"But how?"_

"_What's the one thing that can't be altered?" _Peter asked as he bent over the table looking at his claws. _"What's the one thing that no matter how much you try to change, the truth always finds a way of coming out?"_

"_Memories…" _Emma whispered her eyes wide.

"_Okay, so all we have to do is show her the real events that took place that night and then she'll realise the truth about Dawson."_ Stiles said.

"_But it's unlikely that she's going to walk right into our claws for a memory sharing one on one session plus don't you guys keep saying how dangerous the whole thing is?" _Allison pointed out.

"_It is dangerous but it's the only way of convincing her. But how do we get to Julia?" _Emma asked.

"_I have a plan." _Derek simply stated.

* * *

"_Hey, listen can we talk?" _Emma pulled Derek aside as the group broke off into pairs to put the plan into action. They had been following Julia for some time now so they knew what all she was up to. Every day at 6 p.m. she would go to a phone booth and make a call that roughly lasted for an hour. Dawson was never around her at these times so it was safe to say that he either didn't know or didn't care.

The plan was simple enough. Emma and Derek were going to approach Julia while the others waited nearby incase reinforcements were needed. And then they were to go and distract Dawson in case he realised something was amiss. Emma and Derek would then take Julia to the loft, if everything went according to plan.

"_Not the best time, but sure."_ They walked side by side along the forest.

"_It's not like we get a whole lot of time to talk with all that's going on these days."_

"_Yeah."_

"_About the other day…I wanted to say-_

"_I said I was sorry."_ Derek's stature became stiff.

"_I'm not."_ Derek turned to look at her, unsure of what to say.

"_Emma…"_

"_I mean I get it. You've had the worst track record as of late and Beacon Hills can't seem to catch a break but I'm not going to apologize for what happened. I don't regret it. But if you do…then I don't know."_

"_We were both scared and our emotions got the best of us. We can never go back to the way things were before because of this."_

"_We were never just supposed to be friends and every one could see through that except us."_

"_You don't want this. I'm a curse."_

"_Derek, no you're not."_

"_I am and if something were to happen to you because of me I could never forgive myself."_

"_So far all that's happened in your life, you were never at fault for any of it. And what happened with Paige…Peter manipulated you. That's what he does. And it was just a mistake you made when you were really, really young."_

Derek stared straight ahead as they grew closer to the phone booth and sure enough Julia was inside.

"_Look, just don't deny it."_ Emma said before they closed in on Julia.

Emma opened the door of the booth and whispered in Julia's ear, _"Say hi to Charlie, would ya?"_

Julia whipped around clasped her hand around Emma's throat. Derek anticipated this and shattered the glass opposite her, sticking her with a needle. Kanima venom.

"_What the hell!"_ Julia said feeling the area where Derek had injected her with the needle, before she fell at Emma's feet. _"I'm going to kill you!"_

Emma picked up the receiver and put it to her ear, _"Hey bud! I'm good, how are you? Yeah? That's cool! Listen mommy will have to call you back. Miss you too! Bye!"_

Derek slung Julia over his shoulder, _"Let's go."_

* * *

"_Alright, I'm ready."_ Emma said as she sat next to Julia on the couch and waited for Peter to insert his claws into her neck.

Peter drew out his claws and rested them on the nape of their necks, _"Time I took revenge for that little slip your hand made on my face." _And before Emma could say anything back he inserted his claws in, rendering both women to clinch in pain before their eyes closed.

**Emma opened her eyes and found herself standing before a two story house. The door was ajar and the windows were wide open, the curtains flying out with the force of the wind. And then it started raining. The rain beat down on her as she soaked in her clothes.**

**She remembered this night and nothing could ever get it out of her head. This night was her proof that she needed. This is what she needed to convince Julia of her innocence. But where was Julia?**

**A force knocked her onto her knees. Julia came out from behind the trees and pushed Emma to the ground. By now it was muddy and Emma felt her body grow heavier with its addition to her clothes.**

**Julia started attacking her. She brought out her claws and reached up to scratch her, "**_**You brought me here! Why? So that you could show me in HD what you did to John?" **_**She cried as she punched Emma.**

"_**Julia! Stop, please! Jules!" **_**Emma screamed and tried to fight Julia, trying her best not to hurt her.**

"_**You know what, Emma? I'm going to kill you here! In your memories so that you never come back again!" **_**Julia screamed and kicked Emma in her stomach.**

**Emma clenched her stomach trying to save it from any further damage. She spit out blood, leaving a bitter aftertaste of copper in her mouth. **_**"Julia, stop! You need to see this!" **_**Emma coughed just in time for Dawson to enter the picture. He too was soaked due to the rain and his blue eyes glowed in the dark of the night. Julia sensing him turned around and watched him as he walked right past them and into the house.**

Derek watched Emma and Julia with tense silence, waiting for them to come back and silently hoping that their plan would work.

Emma started coughing blood and that's what drew him to her side, _"What's happening?"_ He exclaimed to Peter who watched on and reached to touch Emma's hand.

"_Don't touch either of them!"_ He warned. _"Whatever is happening to her is happening inside the memory. Julia, by the looks of it is putting up a fight, literally. You better hope she can make it back."_

**Julia and Emma watched as Dawson entered the house with a determined stride. **_**"Come on, you need to see this."**_** Emma stated and stumbled onto her feet. She limped towards the door and Julia quietly followed.**

**They heard crashing sounds and some sort of scuffled before a gun shot went off and memory Emma entered the house, panicked and distraught. Julia turned around to look at her and then in the direction that Dawson went. **

"_**John!"**_** Memory Emma screamed and ran upstairs, taking two steps at a time. Julia and Emma ran after her matching her pace.**

**Memory Emma pushed open the bedroom door that lead into John and Julia's room and found John clutching his gut. There were signs of struggle, broken vase, lamp and mirror. John had put up a fight and Dawson had decided to take the easy way out. He had the gun positioned towards John when he turned around and saw memory Emma.**

"_**What have you done?"**_** She screamed and Julia flinched, her eyes wide and tears flowing down her cheeks.**

**John's face was pained and he turned ever so slightly to look at Emma, **_**"Em…Emma."**_** He coughed.**

"_**Darling, have you come to see? You shouldn't have." **_**Dawson smirked. **_**"He was pitiful as an alpha. I will be a much better one."**_** Dawson bent down and brought out his claws, one by one. **_**"Count with me Johnny boy…one, two, three, four and five."**_

"_**Don't you dare touch him!"**_** Memory Emma shouted and turned.**

"_**I will have none of that-**_** Dawson turned at the sound of breathing from inside the closet and got up from his position. Emma watched him go and quickly walked over to John.**

"_**Hey, it's going to be okay. I'm so sorry!"**_** Emma cried and tried to help John get up only he wasn't budging. His eyes looked frantic and his other hand gestured towards Dawson. Emma looked up to where John was pointing and gasped. Dawson had wrapped his arms around Charlie who had been hiding in the cupboard the whole time.**

"_**Let him go, Dawson!"**_** Emma shouted and took a step towards him.**

"_**Back it up."**_** Dawson said calmly as he put the gun at Charlie's temple. Charlie looked scared and confused his eyes full of fear as he cried.**

"_**Emmy…"**_** He sniffled.**

"_**It's going to be okay Charlie. I promise." **_

"_**Stop crying, you stupid kid!"**_** Dawson struck him with the butt of the gun, throwing him to the side. Charlie lay unconscious and something broke inside of Emma at the sight of him. She attacked Dawson who was surprised by the attack. They rolled out of the room as Dawson picked her up and smacked her against the wall. Emma gasped as the air was knocked out of her lungs but her claws came up to the side of Dawson's face and scratched him. Dawson screamed and slightly loosened his hold on her. However, she didn't have enough time to assess the damage she had done him because Dawson had picked her up once again and flung her down the stairs. **_**"You bitch! I'll deal with you later."**_** He screamed before disappearing into the room again.**

**Julia was silently crying as she watched on, **_**"No, no, no."**_** She kept whispering over and over again. Then Dawson slashed John's throat and they saw how his eyes changed colour.**

"_**Come on, let's get out of here."**_** Emma said as she led Julia towards the front door. Memory Emma had already run to the bedroom and Memory Julia walked in through the door.**

Emma gasped awake while Julia just silently opened her eyes. Derek got up from his place next to her feet and she leapt into his arms. _"Thank God."_ He whispered into her hair as he hugged her.

Julia stared off into the distance before turning to look at Emma and Derek.


	13. Chapter 12

**Let me know what you guys thought!**

* * *

"_Welcome back!"_ Peter said cheerfully, clapping his hands together. _"Can we trust her, now?"_ He asked Emma pointing at Julia.

"_I don't know."_ Emma whispered as she watched Julia on the couch with her head in her hands.

"_I'm sorry."_ Julia whispered looking up at Emma. She had tears in her eyes and looked completely broken. Emma remembered her looking the same way when John had first died.

"_I was so blind in my hatred that I didn't look at what was in front of me. I wish I had known. I'm so sorry."_

"_You know now and that's what matters."_

"_I'm going to end this once and for all, so that we can all live in peace."_ Julia got up from her place, _"You shouldn't have had to suffer. This ends now."_

"_He's a hunter turned werewolf turned alpha. We need to be careful rather than rash."_

"_I've waited and I've chased after the wrong person when the killer has been right in front of me this whole time."_

"_This is why we need to be careful. Dawson is extremely shrewd and we can't go up against him without a plan."_

"_I agree with Emma. As much as I want to end this guy, we need to careful."_ Derek spoke up.

"_You need to be careful for Charlie. He has no one else left but you and being rash isn't going to end well."_ Emma reasoned.

"_What do you want me to do then? Spy for you?"_

"_That doesn't sound like a bad idea."_ Peter said walking over to them.

"_It's too dangerous."_ Emma said.

"_No, it needs to be done. I'll be your eyes and ears, and I'll work the pack against him slowly from the inside."_

"_But what if you get caught? Dawson will not hesitate to kill you."_

"_Look, this can't just be about you. He's got something else planned and it looks bigger than ever now. We need to find out what it is. And if something happens to me along the way…I know you'll take care Charlie."_ Julia confessed.

* * *

Derek was parked in front of the Martin house. He had offered to drop Emma home once Julia had left.

"_You remember that tree right below your window?"_ Derek said looking straight ahead.

"_Yeah, the one I used to climb down to sneak out of the house."_ Emma smiled.

"_Come on, I need to show you something."_ Derek said and got out of the car. Emma followed behind him confused as he led them towards the tree.

They now stood directly below the tree, its branches and leaves spanning the area above them. Derek placed a hand on the trunk and looked at Emma, _"It was the night after the fire, you weren't back yet and Laura had decided that we needed to leave Beacon Hills. I didn't know if we were ever going to come back and I needed to say good bye to you, only I didn't know how. I didn't want you think I was dead or something."_ Emma listened quietly as Derek spoke on, _"So I came here and carved this."_ Derek removed his hand from the trunk and right beneath it was 'E + D' etched onto the bark.

Emma gasped and traced the letters, _"I never saw this. I guess I never had any reason to because I only ever used this tree to sneak out to meet you."_

"_I guessed as much."_ Derek took Emma's hand into his and laced their fingers, _"I want to do this."_

"_What?"_

Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the inside of her wrist before slowly guiding her face to his and giving a chaste kiss. Emma smiled into the kiss and didn't open her eyes till a few seconds after.

"_That was the correct answer, Derek Hale."_ Emma smiled.

* * *

A piercing scream resonated through the Martin household. Lydia had been sleeping when Emma screamed and she quickly ran from her room towards hers. She got an empty feeling in her stomach that something was terribly wrong and that things we're only going to start to get worse.

"_Emma! Emma, what's wrong?"_ Lydia shouted at her locked door.

Lydia strained her ear against the door in order to hear something; anything but she couldn't make out the sounds.

"_Emma open the door! Please! Tell me what's wrong!" _

Upon getting no answer she stopped beating her fist against the door and ran to her room to get her phone. She quickly dialed Stiles, _"You guys need to get here. Something's happened to Emma. She's locked herself in her room and won't open the door. Get Derek!"_

"_We're on our way!"_ Stiles replied and then there was just the sound of the dial tone.

"_Emma, what's wrong?"_ Lydia whispered as she sat against Emma's bedroom door. _"Please let me in."_

* * *

"_She won't open the door. I heard her scream and now she won't open the door. It's been too quiet."_ Lydia explained to Scott and Stiles.

"_We need to open the door somehow."_ Scott said. _"We couldn't reach Derek but I've left him a message."_

"_Forget opening the damn door! Just break it down. Use your werewolf-y powers!" _Stiles exclaimed and then Scott upon the realization broke the knob and pushed the door open.

Lydia ran in first, her eyes searching the room frantically for any sign of her sister. They then heard the water running in the bathroom and the door left ajar. Lydia carefully and slowly pushed it open only to find Emma sitting under the shower, shivering in her clothes, sitting very still.

Scott and Stiles watched on as Lydia walked in and crouched down to Emma's level. _"Emma?"_ Lydia whispered. _"What's wrong?"_ And then she saw the bite mark on her left shoulder. Lydia looked back at the guys with a worried look on her face.

"_Get Derek."_ Was all she said and Scott left the room. _"Come on, get up Emma. You're freezing."_ Emma turned around to look at Lydia, her expression unreadable.

"_He won."_ Emma whispered. _"He won. He won. He won."_

"_Stiles help me get her up."_ Lydia called over to Stiles who rushed over to help carry Emma out of the bathroom. _"Sweetie, come on you need to get up and get into warm clothes. And we need to clean that up."_

"_Stop! It doesn't matter. He won. He won."_

"_She's getting hysterical and possibly having a panic attack." Stiles_ stated as they dragged her out of the bathroom and near her bed.

"_Emma, who won? What are you talking about?" _Lydia asked.

"_He won."_ Emma replied.

"_I'm going to get her changed." _Lydia said and Stiles walked out of the room. She took of her wet sleep clothes and put her in a dry tank top and a pair of sweat pants.  
Stiles then walked in with a first aid box as Lydia was towel drying her hair

"_Why isn't it healing?"_ Stiles asked.

"_It won't."_ Emma replied.

"_What? Why not?"_ Lydia asked.

"_Because she'll need to reciprocate it in order for it to heal or die if she doesn't."_ Derek said as he and Scott stood in the doorway. Emma looked up at him and her eyes filled with tears. She covered her face as she broke down into sobs.

"_What are you talking about?"_ Scott asked as Derek slowly walked towards Emma, his eyes never leaving her form.

Lydia slowly rubbed Emma's back trying to calm her but it was to no avail.

"_Derek?"_ Lydia prompted.

"_It's a mate's bite."_ Derek said as he looked at the bite on her shoulder. _"She can either accept to be the mate or reject it and die."_

"_What? That doesn't make any sense!"_ Lydia shouted.

"_This is why when two werewolves decide to mate; they need to be certain because it's very much final."_ Derek explained.

"_But who bit her?"_ Stiles asked.

"_Who do you think?"_ Derek growled.

Scott answered Stiles's question, _"Dawson."_

Lydia got up from her position and removed Emma's hands from her face and wiped away the tears, _"Stop crying! Come on, get up! We're going to go and see Deaton. He'll know a way out of this!"_

Emma looked up at Lydia and then turned to look at Derek. Her eyes searched his face and saw how pained he looked. _"There is no solution. No way out of it."_ She whispered as she stared at Derek.

"_There is a solution."_ Derek said and walked out of the room.

"_No, Derek. Stop!"_ Emma cried and ran after him. She grabbed his arm and stood in front him. Lydia, Scott and Stiles had joined them downstairs.

"_Emma, we should at least consider the solution."_ Lydia stated.

"_What's the solution, Derek?"_ Scott asked.

"_It's not a solution! It's a suicide mission!" _Emma shouted.

"_And you getting ready to accept the bite isn't?"_ Derek replied.

Emma kept quiet as Lydia gasped, _"You're going to accept it?"_

"_You think I couldn't tell what was going through your head?"_ Derek growled his eyes clearly showing his anger.

"_What do you expect me to do, Derek? There is no use fighting it and I refuse to leave Lydia alone again."_

"_And I refuse to let you be his!"_

"_It's the only way I know how to keep you guys safe now."_ Emma said as a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"_Don't be stupid! I'm going to end this once and for all!"_

"_I will not go through not knowing who the hell will come out victorious!"_

"_What do you plan on doing, Derek?"_ Stiles asked.

"_Kill him! He wants to kill him!"_ Emma answered.

"_Your wolf will never accept him. And there is only one way out of this and you know it." _Derek shouted.

"_Don't you think I know that? My wolf will never accept him because it's already someone else's! And if you die I'll die as well."_

"_Derek, let's all just calm down. We'll look for other ways. There has to be something."_ Scott persuaded.

"_There is no other way. Once Dawson is dead that is the only way that she'll ever be free."_

"_We'll talk to Deaton in the morning and sort this out."_

"_Derek, you promised me."_ Emma pleaded. _"You said that-_

"_And I told you not to make me make such promises."_ With that Derek pushed past Emma and walked out the front door. Emma watched him leave and disappear in the darkness. She then made the walk to her room, expressionless and dejected.


	14. Chapter 13

Emma and Dawson walked alongside one another as they went past tree after tree. Dawson's lips possessed a smile that clearly indicated that he had one just about everything he ever wanted from the world. Emma's eyes swept the area apprehensively.

As they walked through the forest, Emma finally smelled the pack getting closer. Dawson reached out to hold onto Emma's hand which she pulled away from his reach immediately.

"_Tut, tut love."_ Dawson said his lips playing a smirk. _"Wouldn't want the pack to get the wrong idea now, would we?"_

"_Don't for a second think that I am a willing part in all of this!"_ Emma hissed.

Dawson's smirk turned into a thin line and he grabbed onto Emma's arm and jerked her forward. His hold was strong, strong enough to inflict damage. Emma glared back at him and as attempted to pull herself from his grasp. _"Don't forget what's at stake, darling."_

Emma stared ahead as she remembered what had taken place the very morning. Mrs. Martin had come back earlier then she thought she would and was going to surprise the girls, but who knew that she was going to get the surprise of her life.

_**Mrs. Martin opened the front door to the house and turned around to lift her bags when a hand appeared and picked them up effortlessly. "Let me get those for you."**_

"_**Thank you so much but who are you?" She asked with a smile.**_

_**Dawson gave her one of his dazzling smiles, "Dawson, at your service."With that they entered the house and Dawson left the bags at the foot of the stairs.**_

"_**Really appreciate your help, Dawson. Are you new in town?"**_

"_**You could say that." That was when Emma entered the room and looked almost scared at the sight of her mother and Dawson in the house. She looked slightly pale and sick. The bite was having its effect on her, which she still hadn't returned yet.**_

"_**What are you doing here?" She whispered.**_

"_**I came to introduce myself to your mother, seeing as you still haven't."**_

"_**You two know each other?" Mrs. Martin questioned.**_

"_**Yes, we know each other very well. In fact-**_

"_**Dawson can I speak to you outside. Now." Emma pulled Dawson outside and slammed the door shut.**_

Dawson smirked at Emma and cleared his throat, _"Good, you remember. Let's get going."_ He kept his hold on her upper arm and pulled her along.

* * *

Julia shifted away from the clearing as she saw Dawson drag Emma along. He thrust her to the ground and snarled at her. The rest of the pack stood baring their teeth in silence. Julia stood motionless, her eyes wide. What had happened? She willed Emma to look up at her who upon meeting her gaze only turned away, staring into the vast expanse of trees.

"_Look how the mighty have fallen."_ Dawson declared spreading his arms about him.

"_What's going on?"_ Julia questioned unsure of what the answer might hold.

"_I thought you of all people would be happy, Jules."_

Julia looked on, _"I'm not sure I understand what's going on here."_

"_I finally did what we've been trying to do for years. Only I've given her something worse than death."_

"_You're pathetic!"_ Emma snarled to which she received a slap and fell to the ground. Julia winced as the sound echoed around them.

Julia's nose picked up on a scent, an unfamiliar scent and her eyes widened. _"That was never the plan, Dawson!"_ She exclaimed trying to keep her cool.

"_It was a plan. One that I've thought of executing for some time now. And coming to Beacon Hills provided the perfect opportunity. She took your mate away from you! Left you without a husband! And your son without a father! Well, now I've taken her away from her mate and that too before anything could happen."_

"_The pack law – an eye for an eye, a tooth for a-_

"_I know what the pack law is!"_

"_The plan was to kill her!"_

"_The plan's changed. She's my mate now. And that is the biggest punishment she could ever receive."_

* * *

"_What the hell happened?"_ Julia whispered fiercely to Emma as she tied her hands inside Dawson's tent.

"_You don't know?"_ Emma searched Julia's face.

"_No!"_

"_He bit me last night and then threatened my family if I didn't return it."_

"_Emma…"_ Julia's gaze softened and a pitying look appeared on her face, _"I had no idea. I'm so sorry."_

"_Don't! I don't need it."_

"_I swear I had no idea. If I did I would have told you, helped you."_

"_I know."_ Emma whispered.

"_And Derek?"_

"_I don't know…"_ Emma's eyes filled with tears which she blinked away. No one would see her at her weakest.

"_I don't understand. None of this makes sense. I have a feeling this no longer has anything to do with John. I don't think it ever did."_

"_I had the same feeling but with Dawson you never know. How's the pack?"_

"_I'm trying. John's closest were the easiest but the other might prove to be difficult."_

"_We need to make our move soon. I don't what Derek might end up doing after last night and especially once he gets wind of this."_

"_I'm tying this a bit loose. Enough for you to slip your hands right through. Go see him tonight."_

* * *

"_I came to tell you that I have a plan." _Julia spoke from the doorway as she entered the loft.

"_What the hell are you doing here?" _Derek shouted.

"_I had nothing to do with what Dawson did to Emma! I swear! But I have a way of getting rid of him. For good."_

"_What?"_

"_This no longer concerns John. In fact it never did because I found something that links him to something much older. Someone he's getting his revenge agenda for."_

"_Who?"_

"_Take a look for yourself. I found this among his things when I was there with Emma."_

"_How's is she?"_

"_She's holding on. She's tough and won't go down with a fight."_

"_I know…"_

"_I'm pretty sure you know who that is…"_ Julia said as she slid the picture towards Derek.

"_For the love of God! Why does everything trace back to her?" _Peter exclaimed from where he was standing, at the stairs.

* * *

Derek stood in front of the window watching the blurred image outside. It was raining heavily now, the sound ricocheting against the loft. He crossed his arms and a sad look passed over his face. Nothing was the way it was supposed to be. Emma was supposed to be here with him, not with Dawson. They were meant to be together. He had failed his mother but most of all he had failed Emma.

The door of the loft opened and he turned around to see who it was. Emma stood in the doorway dripping wet, soaked to the bone. Her clothes hung over her frame, hugging every inch of her body. She stood staring at Derek with a determined look on her face.

"_What are you doing here?"_ Derek asked taking a step in her direction.

"_I can't do it."_ She whispered taking a step forward.

"_Emma, you can't be here."_

"_I had to get away."_

"_But he'll know."_

"_It's raining every-single-animal-known-to-man out there. He won't be able to track me."_

"_It's a risk. You're putting your life in danger here."_

"_A risk I was willing to take. I needed to see you. Please don't send me away_." By now the two of them were within arm's length of each other.

"_Did you run all the way here?"_

"_It's the only way I know how."_ Emma smiled but winced immediately. A purple bruise was forming on her cheek. She turned her head away so that Derek wouldn't see but it was too late. He'd already seen. His hand cupped her cheek and carefully caressed the injured area. Emma leaned into his hand.

His eyes blazed with anger, _"Did he do this to you?"_

Emma's eyes said it all and his hand formed a fist. She quickly grabbed onto it, scared that he might go after Dawson. _"Forget about it. I want to be here with you, till however long we have. Let it go. I did too."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Ssh, it's not your fault."_

"_If I had just…"_

"_We'll find a way out of this."_ Emma whispered as she brought her lips to Derek's. She gave him a small peck, testing the waters.

Derek kissed her back gently at first, then with greater pressure. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring the cold that was seeping through her wet clothes as she wound her fingers through his hair. With a ragged gasp, his hand went around the small of her back, pulling her tightly against him. Emma could feel his heart racing, flush against her own, as he reached up with his other hand to pull her jacket off. She gave a small cry of surprise against his mouth as he brushed his hand across her collarbone, running his finger softly along the small indentation above it.

"_Are you cold?"_ Derek murmured as he placed kiss after kiss along her cheek to her neck.

"_Quite the opposite."_ Emma breathed to which Derek simply chuckled and his shirt joined the pile of every growing clothes.

And then they were on his bed. He trailed kisses down her neck and onto her shoulders, each one causing a warm sensation to spread over Emma. She leaned back onto the pillow and closed her eyes as Derek embraced her firmly. Finally, after years of waiting, they could be together. And in that moment, all they belonged to was each other.

"_I love you."_ Derek whispered in her ear like it was a secret only the two could share.

"_I love you more."_ Emma replied back.


	15. Chapter 14

Emma stood facing Dawson who stood nonchalant, arms crossed over his chest and a knowing smirk playing on his lips.

"_There was a time…a time when I was ready to drop everything and stay with you. You know that, and I even did so much as to ask Jack to bite you."_

"_Love, are we back at this again?"_

"_I don't know what you want to hear, Dawson. You were everything to me-_

"_Darling, even though you were physically with me, your heart belonged to someone else."_

"_And what did you do? You took him away from me even before he could be mine!"_

"_There we go! Feisty Emma is back."_

"_You and I both know that this has nothing to do with Jack! So, why don't you just tell me what revenge agenda you're playing at?"_

"_All in good time, sweetheart. All in good time."_

"_Let me tell you something, Dawson. Friendly advice that you should definitely take into consideration," _Emma said softly, stressing on every word. _"You will never come out victorious. Nothing about this shows you as the winner."_

"_So much faith, wow!"_ Emma only smiled and walked back into the tent.

* * *

"_Remind me again why this God forsaken town can't keep the dead six feet underground?"_ Peter seethed.

"_Hey, you're back aren't you?"_ Lydia pointed out, _"And besides, Kate isn't alive. It's damn boyfriend of hers that wants to keep her memory alive."_

"_Like a last hurrah. How touching of him. Guess you weren't the only bedmate she had, nephew."_

Derek growled in response and massages his forehead. His head had been throbbing for the last hour or so and his mind physically hurt from trying to think of a plan.

"_It's been a week since anyone heard anything from either Dawson or Emma. What is he waiting for?" _Lydia exclaimed in frustration. _"Why won't he bloody make his move already?"_

"_What are the chances that the Argents know about him? I mean Emma said he was a hunter before he turned into a werewolf and if he was connected to Kate then he must have been connected to the Argents."_ Stiles stated.

"_It's a lead worth considering."_

"_I tried asking my dad about Kate but he just shut down and refused to speak on the topic. I think he just wants to forget that he was ever related to her."_ Allison revealed. _"But we can always try again, especially now that we have proof and he has Emma."_

"_Okay, then that's what we're going to do."_ Derek got up from his place on the couch, _"You will question your dad and if he refuses then I have more appropriate methods that I could use. I need to go and speak to Deaton and the rest of you can find a way to get those idiots out of the forest. Stiles, isn't there a law or something that they can't camp on the reserve."_

"_Not that I know of, but I can ask my dad and see what we can do."_

"_Wait, are you sure that's a good idea? Would removing them from the forest be a good move especially considering that they could very well up and leave taking Emma with them?" _Scott questioned.

"_Then we'll let them go, better for us. Saves us the trouble of getting our hands dirty." _Peter pointed out.

Derek wolfed out in response and grabbed Peter by the neck_, "Think like that again and I won't hesitate killing you again."_

"_Just how many more deaths do you want on your hands, Derek?"_ Peter removed Derek's hand from around his neck.

"_As many as it might take."_ Derek said walking out of the loft with everyone's trained on his retreating back.

* * *

Dawson followed Julia stealthily through the forest. He had his suspicions especially since half the pack had been acting rather weird since the past few days. And he felt Julia had something to do with. But what he didn't anticipate was Julia swiveling back and smashing his body against a nearby tree. He winced with the pain, only to recover and shrug off her hand.

"_What are you doing?"_ Julia seethed, _"Why the hell have you been tailing me?"_

"_That's up to me to decide, but may I ask a completely innocent question?" _Dawson said shrugging off the dust from his jacket. _"Where the hell are you going?"_ He narrowed his eyes and looked steadily as her.

"_That's for me to know."_ Julia turned around and started walking when Dawson grabbed onto her hand and turned her around to face him.

"_When I ask you a question I deserve an answer. Now I'll ask politely one last time, where the hell are you going?"_

"_I was hungry so she was going to get me something to eat."_ Emma appeared from behind them and announced. _"You seriously think keeping your mate hungry is the way to go?"_

"_Oh, honey there is many ways I could go as your mate, so don't push your luck."_

"_Excuse me?"_ Emma seethed and growled at him to which Dawson only guffawed.

"_I'm giving you half an hour. Stick to it."_ Dawson said letting go of Julia's hand.

"_Need I remind you, Dawson I do not take orders from you. So, I will return when I feel up to it."_ With that Julia walked away giving Dawson the finger in the process.

Emma only laughed in response at the look on Dawson's face. Dawson turned to look at her, directly a glare in her direction. That is until Emma was clenching at her stomach and heaving out its contents. She was suddenly in cold sweats and shivering.

Dawson was by her side within seconds and her eyes searched her face, _"What's wrong with you?"_

"_Nothing." _She muttered and stumbled back towards the camp, taking small, careful steps so as not to trip on the way.

* * *

Derek stood inside Deaton's clinic, or what remained of it as repairs were still undergoing. Deaton walked into the dilapidated building, _"To what do I owe the pleasure of the two of you?"_

Derek looked towards him, confused. _"It's just me…"_

"_He means me…"_ Julia stated stepping out of the shadows. _"But I came for something completely different than what you might have come for."_

"_How can I help you, Julia?"_ Deaton asked.

"_I know that these isn't much left here, but I was wondering if you could give me something that could determine whether a werewolf is pregnant or not."_

"_The hospital seems like the best place for such answers."_

"_That was my first choice if it weren't for the delicate nature of the matter."_

"_What's happened?"_ Derek asked.

"_I think you already know the answer to that one, Derek."_

"_What did he do to her?"_ Derek seethed and stepped towards Julia.

"_Nothing yet but when he finds out, who knows what he'll do."_


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Two updates in a week...i think i deserve a reward. ;) How about some reviews?  
****Teen Wolf season 4...let's talk about it!**

* * *

"_You have to be the stupidest person I have ever met! I mean you couldn't find a better time than this! How the hell do you plan on hiding this?"_ Julia gestured towards Emma's stomach.

"_It's not going to be a problem, at least not this early."_ Emma whispered.

"_You know he'll kill it, right?"_ Julia said softly looking at Emma with pity.

Emma looked away, _"I won't let him get close enough."_

"_You know what this means, right? I think it's time."_

"_Julia, not yet. At least not without Derek."_ Emma pleaded. _"He doesn't even know yet."_

"_And he can never know. Not until this Dawson mess is sorted. We have no other choice. You need to leave as early as possible. It's time you left."_

"_He'll just keep coming after me and I'll be on the run again."_

"_You're like my baby sister and I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."_

"_I should never have come back. Look what's happened just because I became selfish."_

"_Give me the night, I'll think of something. You get some rest before Dawson gets back."_

"_Where is he?"_

"_Securing the perimeter, or so he said."_

"_I need to see Derek, please. I need to tell him…he has a right to know."_

"_No! Need I remind you that he acts emotionally and even more so since Dawson made you his mate. He needs his head on straight if we need to beat Dawson because you know it'll come down to Dawson and him."_

Emma frantically grabbed onto Julia's forearm, _"No! No, it needs to be you! If Derek kills Dawson, he'll become Alpha and it'll just mean that you won't. This is John's pack and your pack, plus Derek wants nothing with it."_

"_I know you're scared for Derek, but I didn't mean it like that. I only meant if something happened to me then it would come down to Derek."_

"_No, I'll fight Dawson if I have to…if it comes down to it."_

"_Really? And exactly how is that going to work out for you?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Emma, you're pregnant. Wolfing out means harming the baby. You need to keep a control on your emotions, besides it won't be long before your wolf itself decides not to wolf out till pregnancy is over."_

"_Are you serious? So, I'm practically useless!"_

"_I know you want to stay and an idea did occur to me but I would never suggest it. Leaving will still be one of the safer options."_

"_What did you have in mind?"_

"_Don't kill me, but you could always make Dawson think that the baby is his."_

"_What? Are you crazy? You know what'll need to happen in order for him to believe something like that, right?"_

"_I know which is why I wasn't going to suggest it in the first place."_

"_I think I'll take useless and on the run over that any day."_

"_I thought you'd say something like that. And being useless isn't so bad when you're pregnant. I mean, can you imagine a pregnant werewolf without coming to the conclusion that it's not weird?"_

"_And what happens on the full moon?"_

"_Right, I forgot you didn't have anyone to teach about all of these things. Well, I guess pregnancy is a perk when it comes to the full moon."_

"_So, I'm basically human."_

"_Basically."_

* * *

Emma now shuffled across her room gathering every piece of clothing that she deemed necessary for the trip. Years of being on the run had taught her to pack light so it had always been the essentials. Nothing more and nothing less, always travel light.

"_What are you doing?"_ Lydia asked from the doorway and Emma stopped what she was doing. She hadn't anticipated anyone to be home so early in the afternoon, especially not Lydia. _"Why are you packing?"_

"_Lydia…I'm leaving."_

"_Again? Why the hell do you want to keep running away?"_

"_I can't stay here, okay? You guys are going to be in trouble, if I leave he'll follow me. And that is fine as long as all of you are out of danger."_

"_Why do you need to be the martyr, all the fuc-_

Lydia paused and her eyes widened in shock. The voices, she was hearing a conversation one that had took place between Julia and Emma. She only got snippets but it was enough for her to put two and two together.

"_What is that?"_ She paused, _"What the hell? You're not leaving…because of…because…that's not the only reason you're leaving, is it?"_

Emma sighed and relaxed her shoulders a bit. She hadn't wanted anyone to find out but keeping things from Lydia especially with her peculiar powers had just proved to be difficult. _"No, it's not."_

"_Oh my God,"_ Lydia whispered to herself. _"You're pregnant. And its Derek's kid isn't it? Does he know? He would never let you leave if-_

"_Exactly why he doesn't know and he's not going to find out!"_

"_How can you keep this from him? He deserves to know. You know he loves you and he will love that baby fiercely and it'll be his chance at a-_

"_Lydia! Do you hear yourself, right now? There is no happy ending at the moment and if I want to protect this baby I need to leave. This baby is not going to lose his father."_

"_Oh my God, what about Dawson? Does he know?"_

"_No, he doesn't know which is why I'm leaving now. If I wait any longer he will know 'because he will hear a second heartbeat."_

Lydia calmed slightly and sat at the foot of Emma's bed, _"When do you leave?"_ She whispered.

"_Tonight. Julia is helping me sneak out."_

"_I wish it was under different circumstances…I'll come with you."_

"_No, Lydia you won't. Keeping you safe is important and if I take you with me I won't be able to protect you. And we'll be on the run all the time."_

"_How do you plan on raising a baby if you're on the run?"_

_Emma paused and took a deep breath, "Life has sorted itself out one too many times before and it'll do it again. I'll be fine."_

"_I'm going to tell Derek."_

"_Don't you dare?"_ Emma stressed, "_Swear on my life that you will not tell Derek about the baby. You better not!"_

"_I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt and you won't even be here."_ Lydia said as she hugged Emma.

* * *

"_I came to tell you that I'm leaving. Tonight. Julia has it all sorted out and I'm going."_

"_What? What are you talking about?"_

"_There is no point in me sticking around Derek. It's only hurting you and everyone else. Putting your lives in jeopardy is not why I came back. In fact it was stupid of me to come back at all which is why I'm going to rectify my mistake."_

"_And you think that leaving is going to fix everything. Use your damn head! You don't understand, do you? This is not going to end with you leaving. This is something more than just revenge or becoming the alpha and taking over."_

"_I know that! I know there is something underlying here but you need to trust me!"_

"_How can I trust you when you're leaving me again?"_

"_Hey! I didn't leave you the first time. You were gone before I even got back! And I'm leaving you…to protect all of you… to protect me. Our plan was to turn the pack against him. Half of them have switched sides but the rest haven't and they are the stronger ones. They are still loyal to him. You can't take them on and I can't fight either, not like this anyway."_

"_What are you talking about? Obviously you can't fight them if you run away every time! We need to end this once and for all."_

"_I can't fight him. Please, I just can't do this."_

"_So you're going to leave?"_

"_Yes, it's the only way. I need to get out of here and get out of Lydia's way and your way and the pack's way. There is no need for extra bloodshed, Derek. This town has seen enough blood as it is."_

"_I won't let you leave."_

"_Trust me or not Derek that is not my issue anymore. I've made up my made and I'm leaving. And I'm not running away with my tail between my legs. I'm just thinking about everyone else."_

"_And what about you? Who is going to think of you? Have you even told Lydia?""_

"_You guys are tied to me so thinking about all of you I am thinking about me too. And I have told her. She knows that I'm going."_

"_Okay, just hear me out. At least stick around till we end him and then you can leave. I won't stop if that's what you want."_

"_Derek, I'm not going through with any plan. And I'm not going to apologize for going away. This was never up for discussion but I thought I at least owed you some explanation and so that you wouldn't hear it from someone else."_

"_What's going on?"_ Scott questioned from the loft door as he entered with Alison in tow.

"_Nothing, I was just leaving."_ Emma stated and turned to walk away.

"_No, wait! You need to hear this. We know what he's after."_

"_Let her leave, it's what she's good at."_ Derek claimed crossing his arms over his chest with a stoic expression on his face.

Emma couldn't blame him for feeling this way. It was breaking her apart as well but tough choices had to be made so that the chance at a future existed, even if it was a very distant future that looked bleak at best for the moment.

"_Dude! We're here, what's going on?"_ Stiles skidded to a halt when he saw the varied expressions on every one's faces. Lydia rolled her eyes at Stiles's hyperactive behaviour but realised what the gang had just walked in on. _"Okay…"_ Stiles drawled out, _"Why am I getting a break-up vibe?"_ He whispered to Scott who just shrugged his shoulders.

Emma rolled her shoulders and started walking away when Lydia stopped her by grabbing onto her arm. Emma looked at her with confusion and was about to protest when she started talking, _"You need to hear this."_

"_Hear what? Lydia I'm not-_

"_You'll want to stick around for this…"_ Allison stated before questioning, _"Does the name Brent Martin sound familiar?"_

"_What?"_ Emma's eyes widened in shock.


	17. Author's Note

**Hey!**

**I am currently working on Chapter 16 and I feel the story coming together.**

**But come on, guys! Review and let me know what you guys think of the story. Criticize it, if you want to. I just want to know your thoughts about the story and how it's coming along.**

**Much love!**


	18. Chapter 16

They all stood facing each other, a look of disbelief on Emma and Lydia's faces. The name that they hadn't heard in all the years of growing up had finally touched the surface and neither wanted to know how everything was connected.

The sun outside was setting now and Dawson surely would have found out that Emma wasn't in camp; she just prayed that Julia had that sorted. The thought of running away was now far from her mind.

"_What are you talking about?"_ Emma repeated.

"_So, we went to talk to Gerard instead of my father because he would definitely know more but when we got there we found out that he'd been shifted to another facility out of town. This is why we stuck to the original plan and went to my dad."_ Allison explained.

"_Anyway, he told us some things that could possibly give us some answers."_ Scott carried on.

"_That's all well and good but what does our father have to do with this?"_ Lydia questioned.

"_He was werewolf…"_

"_Yeah, that much is pretty obvious…"_ Emma gestured to herself.

"_And a hunter. The first of his kind and he is the one who started this whole movement. Or at least help start it."_ Allison stated.

"_What? But isn't it against hunter policy that you can't live as a werewolf?"_ Stiles questioned.

"_Apparently it was some New World Order kind of thing. That the only way to beat abominations like werewolves was to infiltrate them. He was the best of his kind and they loved him even those stood strong against the hunter beliefs. But they gave him one cardinal rule. And he broke that rule."_

"_What rule?"_ Lydia pressed on.

"_No more werewolves, neither through bite or…"_

"_He broke it through me…"_ Emma whispered.

"_Yeah, he fell in love with your mother and momentarily got sidetracked. His priorities changed and when you were born he realised the mistake he had made. So, to hide the fact that you were his child, he left. Your mom was already expecting Lydia at the time."_

"_And that is also why I can't find him, anywhere."_

"_Okay, so how does your dad know so much?"_ Lydia questioned.

"_Not so surprisingly, the leader or instigator of the New World Order was Gerard."_

"_Why am I not surprised?"_ Derek stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"_Dude that guy is all over the place."_ Stiles exclaimed.

"_But did mom know? Does she know everything?" Lydia wondered._

"_Dad had reason to believe that she did because she too came from a hunter family."_

"_What?"_ Lydia and Emma questioned together.

"_No, that's not possible. I've seen the woman, she isn't exactly hunter material."_ Lydia stated.

"_Yeah, and she would've known…everything. She would have said something…"_ Emma said quietly to which Allison simply shrugged.

Emma slumped onto the couch and placed her head in her hands, Lydia soon followed suit and just stared blankly at the exposed brick wall in front of her. After a few seconds passed, she turned towards Emma and questioned quietly, _"Did you have any idea?"_

Emma just shook her head in denial and continued racking her brain as to where all the signs were, the ones she had so clearly missed. She raked through her hair and met everyone's gaze, _"There is only one way to find out more. We need to go and talk to her."_

"_Dude, your dad is the big bad here! You think your mom will just hand over information like that when she's clearly been keeping things for so long?"_ Stiles complained.

"_We don't know what my dad is! And I don't know any other way of getting information."_

"_Fighting one another isn't going to get us anywhere!"_ Derek shouted. _"What else did Chris say?"_ He questioned Allison and Scott.

"_Just that there was a chance that Dawson was Brent's prodigy before he disappeared off the radar."_

"_So he knew who I was all along. Ugh, I feel sick."_ Emma placed a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Lydia quickly ran after to help. When they returned, Derek had already made up his mind.

"_You're not up for it."_

"_Like hell I'm not! I'm going to get answers and she'll have to give them to me!"_

"_Don't argue with me, Emma! You clearly don't look well besides Dawson is out there probably looking for you and your looking for answers will surely tip him off. Get back to him because you're quickly going to lose your window to run away,"_ Derek seethed.

"_I'm not leaving, not anymore!"_ Emma shouted and scoffed, _"I never thought you'd actually tell me to go back to him."_

"_Emma, Derek is right. You need to get back to him." Lydia tried calming her._

"_Jesus! What is wrong with you people?"_

Derek walked over to Emma and placed a hand on the small of her back to gently guide her out of the loft, _"Come on, we'll let you know what we find out."_

"_Don't touch me!"_ She shouted, slapping his hand away. A look of hurt crossed Derek's face but only for a second before he quickly composed himself. Emma stalked out of the loft without turning around.

Lydia massaged her temples as Stiles asked, _"What's wrong with her?"_

"_Her father has always been a sore subject for her."_ Derek sighed.

* * *

Emma trudged through the forest towards the makeshift camp of the pack. It was already nightfall now and as she reached the familiar clearing Dawson strode towards her looking livid, _"Did I not tell you what the consequences of pulling shit like this would be?" _He grabbed onto her hand and squeezed it hard intending to intimidate and possibly cause a small amount of pain.

Emma looked dead straight in his eyes and ground out, _"Let go of my hand before I rip it out of your body!" _And then she pushed past him and entered her tent.

Dawson had a look of disbelief on his face before his anger got the best of him and he attacked the guy closest to him, slamming his body to the ground. He then turned towards Julia who was quietly watching the whole exchange taking place before her. He pointed an accusatory finger at her face and shouted, _"Did I not tell you to keep an eye on her at all times!"_

"_I am not her babysitter!"_ Julia calmly replied, _"You decided to make her your mate for God knows what reason. So, I suggest you take care of her yourself!"_

Julia walked away and out of the forest. Dawson took deep breaths to calm his breathing, combed through his hair, relaxed his shoulders and took off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"_Mom, are you in here?"_ Lydia called out as she entered the kitchen but found no sign of her mother.

"_Where could she even be at this hour?"_ Stiles wondered.

"_I don't know…it's not like her to be away at this time."_

"_Maybe she's asleep."_

"_No, I checked her bedroom. She isn't there."_

They then heard a creak from upstairs and turned to look at the ceiling. The room right above their heads was Emma's. Exchanging looks they tiptoed their way upstairs.

"_Mom? Is that you?"_ Lydia called out again.

"_Shit, I forgot my bat in the car."_

Lydia turned to look at him with disbelief, _"Just how many times has that bat really come in handy?"_

"_Hey! Don't hate the bat."_

When they rounded outside Emma's room they noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Stiles stepped in front of Lydia, gestured her to be quiet and slowly pushed the door open only to reveal Dawson leaning against the dresser looking smug as ever.

"_Cheerio!"_ He announced happily.

"_Shit!"_ Stiles jumped back and placed a hand on his rapidly beating heart. _"Man, I thought it might be some Kanima-esque creature. It's just Dawson."_

Dawson threw his head back and laughed, _"Your sense of humour does amaze me, buddy."_ He said patting him on the shoulder.

"_Not your buddy, buddy."_ Stiles stated swatting at his hand.

"_What are you doing in my house?" _Lydia questioned.

"_Sweetheart, need I remind you that this is also my mate's house and I'm automatically allowed. Too bad your mother wasn't as understanding."_

"_What do you mean? What did you do to her?"_

"_Oh, nothing. Yet."_

"_What do you want, Dawson?"_

"_Good, let's get right to the point. I want to know where Brent is."_

"_We don't know anything about him."_

"_Tsk, that answer can you get you in the same predicament as your mother."_ Dawson picked up the snow globe on Emma's bedside table and shook it around, at the same time showing his claws.

And then Derek was behind them, wolfed out, growling and ready to cause some permanent damage. Dawson looked mildly amused, _"Pity."_ He said shaking his head before leaping out of the bedroom window.

Lydia ran to the window but saw no sign of Dawson. She slapped her hand on the window out of frustration, _"He has mom."_

"_What was he doing here?" _Derek questioned.

"_He wanted to know where our dad was."_

"_Can't you use your witchy powers to locate your mom?"_

"_I'm not a witch, Stiles! And I'm not psychic!"_

Derek walked into the room and picked up the snow globe that Dawson had tossed on the bed in his hurry to leave. _"Be a banshee…"_ He stated placing the globe in Lydia's hand.

She slowly pressed the globe to her ear in hopes of hearing something. But soon her face was masked with dejection.

"_What? What did you hear?"_ Stiles asked.

She looked at them, _"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."_

**Please, please review! It takes only seconds! They truly make my day!**


	19. Chapter 17

'Dawson has mom.' That single text from Lydia was enough to break Emma from the stance she was in. Her feet started moving faster towards the camp, but they fell lightly so that she could hide under the darkness of the night. Dawson would want to keep their mom close so that he was aware of the situation. Emma feared that he could sense a shift in the air; the change that was making its way towards him.

Her eyes carefully searched her surroundings as she reached the camp. Soft snores could be heard which was good, but there were two who patrolled the perimeter. She didn't have the time or energy to take the risk of finding out who they were loyal to. Everything needed to be done carefully and with precaution.

The scent was there, lingering in the air. That perfume that she had gifted her years ago on her birthday surrounded her. Locating her was easy from that point. Dawson had promptly placed her in her tent as if to challenge her to go against him.

She rushed towards the tent and pulled apart the opening to find her mother tied up and unconscious.

"Mom!" Emma rushed over to where her mother layer tied up and removed the duct tape from over her mouth and started working at the bindings on her hands and feet.

Natalie opened her eyes, barely having the energy to muster even a flutter. "Emma?" She whispered her voice raspy and broken. There was a bruise forming on her cheek and her wrists had developed cuts from trying to escape the confines.

"Mom, I'm so sorry!" Emma whispered as she untied the last of the rope. "Come on, we need to get out of here." She pulled her to her feet and supported her weight.

"There are so many of them outside. How are we ever going to sneak out?"

"I've texted Lydia and Derek. They're coming to get you to of here."

"And you! You're coming with me too."

"Don't worry I'll be right behind you guys."

"No, that's not enough anymore. I need you in front of my eyes at all times."

They neared the edge of the camp making haste yet at the same time being careful. This was too easy, and Emma was starting to get apprehensive. Her eyes kept darting about her looking out for any impending danger.

"Mom, just a little further. They're here and then you'll be safe."

"Sweetie, I know what you are." Emma turned to look at her mother her eyebrows furrowed but continued walking.

"Shh not now, Mom. I promise we'll talk later."

"No, I just need you to know. I need you to know…I've…I've always known. And it hasn't made me love you any less. Nothing you girls do will make me loves you any less."

"I know, Mom. I know. It's okay. Come on, I see them."

Just as they were nearing the edge of the forest where she recognized Stiles's jeep, Emma felt a sharp stab in her leg and growl emitted from her mouth in pain. She looked down to see an arrow lodged in her leg and prayed that it wasn't laced with anything poisonous. Without looking back, hoping that it was just a trap that she had accidently stepped on, she limped on towards the jeep.

Lydia ran towards them followed by Derek who promptly picked up their mother and carried her towards his car. Emma was thankful that neither had seen her leg. She urged them to start leaving and get their mother safe. And then they were out of sight, leaving Stiles and Emma at the edge.

Stiles noticed Emma limping and rushed over to her before she collapsed, "You have an arrow sticking out of your leg." He helped her inside the jeep and under her dazed order made his way to Deaton.

* * *

The loft was solely illuminated by the silver rays of the moon making their way inside. It was quiet but to the trained ears, or the exceptional hearing, steady breathing could be heard.

Emma's eyes didn't need to adjust to the darkness, her feet remembered every inch of the place. She walked lethargically, casually tossing her shoes to the side and made her way to the bed where Derek lay sleeping on his back.

His heart beat was normal. Steady and strong. It calmed her down, she had come to realise as she climbed into bed. For the first few minutes she just watched him sleep, her eyes carefully trained on the symmetry of his face and how much his features reminded her of Talia. He was calm not disturbed and stressed like he had been a few hours ago when she had left in a huff.

Not wanting to get caught being a 'creeper' she turned to her side, with her back to Derek. For some reason, unknown to her, Dawson wasn't as controlling as he used to be. Her mind kept telling her to be cautious, but right now all she wanted to do was be somewhere she felt safe. She would be gone in the morning, before Derek had the chance to wake up and notice her there.

Too lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed Derek shift closer to her and place his arm over her stomach. She placed her hand over his, as he placed a light kiss on the back of her neck.

"Hey," He murmured groggily.

She could tell his eyes were closed and instead just concentrated on his breath tickling her. "I didn't mean to wake you. I'll be gone in the morning, I promise."

"No, don't go." He pulled her closer to him so that one move could end them up spooning together.

Emma brought Derek's hand which was encircling her waist to her lips and kissed it. "I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too," Derek mumbled.

* * *

The Martin household was eerily quiet, more so than usual except for the systematic breathing of Natalie Martin's sleeping form. The morning sun blasted through the kitchen windows as both sisters moved about not saying anything.

Lydia motioned for Emma to follow her as she carried a tray of breakfast up towards their mother. Emma followed behind, keeping her distance afraid of what her mother might think of her.

When they opened the bedroom door, her mother slowly opened her eyes sensing their presence. She was always a light sleeper who could be roused easily.

"Hey, good morning! I made you some breakfast, you know blueberry pancakes, your favourite." Natalie only smiled in response and slowly tried to sit up. Her wrists had been bandaged and the bruise was now a nice ripe colour.

Emma gingerly sat on the edge of the bed as Lydia fed their mother. "How are you feeling?" She asked tears forming in her eyes.

Natalie only motioned for her daughters to climb into bed with her and wrapped her arms around them. She then took turns to smother them with kisses. "My girls! My beautiful, beautiful girls."

"I'm so sorry, Mom!" Emma clutched on tighter, "This is my entire fault."

"No, no it's not." Their mother said, her voice coming out clear. "It hasn't been your fault, at all!"

Emma said nothing and just stayed in her place with her mother's protective arm around her. No matter how many times everyone else had said that it wasn't her fault, she still blamed herself. But hearing the words from her mother's mouth was all she needed to believe.

"He was looking for your father. It's always been about your father and you are not to blame yourself for any of this."

"Mom…"

"And it's about time he came back!"

**Review please! Someone is going to make a surprise visit...**


	20. Chapter 18

She's walking around barefoot in the loft in nothing but his shirt and her underwear on. The morning makes its way across the loft and she wonders when he'll wake up.

Derek lays sprawled on his stomach in his bed, with the covers entangled across his body. Her internal clock is wired to waking up early in the morning and clearly Derek's isn't.

She's biting her lip, in that way that drives him crazy when she gets lost in her thoughts, and standing at the foot of the bed. And then an idea crosses her mind making an evil smirk make its way across her face. She takes a few steps back, gets ready to run and makes her way to the bed. Having planned to land on his back, she doesn't anticipate him rolling over and catching her in his arms and pinning her beneath him in one swift movement. She shrieks as he pins her arms over her head and smirks down at her.

"And what exactly were you planning on doing?" He questions her mockingly.

"Nothing…" She stresses innocently.

"Really?" He raises an eyebrow, "I think a little punishment is in order for that little stunt you so unsuccessfully tried to pull." He brings his face closer to hers, eyes shifting from her eyes to her mouth.

"Uh, no. I don't think so." Her own voice turns into a whisper so quiet that if it weren't for enhanced hearing neither of them would have heard her.

"Uh huh," His own voice has become throaty before he places his lips near the corner of her jaw and starts to make his way down to her neck with light butterfly kisses. His hands leave hers and make their way down to her waist, pushing her up against him as he continues to attack her neck.

Emma's breathing becomes laboured and she's sure she heard a moan leave her mouth. Her fingers lace through his hair and she guides his mouth to hers when he's done marking her. And they're kissing each other slow and sensuously, savoring the taste. And they're breathing for one another. And they're on their way to becoming one again.

Derek's hands travel the length of her thighs leaving goose bumps along the way. She shivers under him as his warm hands make their way up her cool body until her eyes are wide open and she realizes just exactly what is happening. But it's too late because his hands have already found the spot.

Before she knows it she's writhing under his body laughing against his mouth and he's moving along with her as his hands tickle her repeatedly. She bites his lip to make him stop but he only laughs harder at her reaction.

"Derek…stop!" She says between laughs trying to push him off of her.

"I told you there'd be consequences." He smirks.

"Derek!" She pleads.

"You know I quite like you writhing under me." The innuendo rests between them as she desperately tries to crawl away from him.

She successfully makes her way to the edge of the bed, escaping his fingers only for him to follow her and stand before her. He smiles evilly down at her and Emma raises her hand in surrender as she finishes laughing.

He picks her up and in one swift movement throws her over his shoulder and starts walking.

In between giggles she gets out, "Put me down! Where are you taking me?"

"Did you forget about lunch with your mom and Lydia?"

"No, but there's still hours to go…"

"We need to be squeaky clean for best impressions." He brings Emma to face level, her legs wrapped around his waist; she straddles him as he continues walking.

She places her hands on either side of his face and gives him a chaste kiss, "Well aren't you all for great impressions today." And then she starts leaving a trail of burning kisses along Derek's neck. She swears she hears him growl to which she bites his earlobe and whispers, "I'm going to clean you up good, Mr. Hale."

His hands only get tighter around her waist in response as they finally make it to the bathroom. That walk was much too long for either of them.

"Emma?" She hears Lydia call out and opens her eyes wondering what she's doing at the loft when they adjust to her face looking down at her in bed in her room.

Emma chucks her pillow at Lydia which hits her square in the face. It was just a dream.

"Jeez, I know you were having a 'moan-inducing dream' but you were the one who told me to wake you up if there had been any development."

"What's happened?" She asked closing her eyes and once again drifting into slumber.

"Mom made the call to Dad."

This jolted Emma awake, "What do you mean she made a call? Are you telling me finding him was as easy as looking through mom's phonebook?"

"It would seem that way."

"Are you serious?"

"I kid you not."

"Ugh, so now what?"

"Mom didn't say much just that it was time that he came back and sorted out the mess he'd left for us. Nothing more and I didn't particularly feel like prying."

"So, is he coming?"

"Don't know she didn't exactly wait for an answer."

* * *

"Brent is on his way. I don't how much help he's going to be or if he's going to be any help at all. This is why I think we should attack tomorrow night."

"It's a full moon tomorrow." Scott announced.

"Nature is on our side and against us. Not only will we have more powers but so will they." Derek stated crossing his arms and looking on at them all.

"I don't think Dawson isn't going to wait any longer to make a move. It almost feels like he has something brewing we just don't know what."

"We need to be prepared for anything at this point."

"Well, right now we need to prepare for a Spanish test that I for one haven't a clue about. So, ciao!" Stiles exclaimed, waving and walking out of the loft followed by the rest of the high school goers.

Derek walked up to Emma who looked out the loft window. "Hey, you okay?" He said wrapping his arms around her.

"A storm is coming, as clichéd as that sounds."

"Hey," He kissed at the back of her neck to which Emma shivered and closed her eyes, "No need to worry about that now. We've been in too many precarious situations and come out victorious. Stop thinking."

"I just want it to be over." Emma whispered.

Derek kissed below her earlobe and whispered, "Did I tell you about a particular dream I had that ended too quickly?"

Emma turned around with wide eyes, "What?"

"That kiss was way too good; nope that dream was way too good to end so abruptly." Derek whispered before latching his lips to hers.

"What? Wait, were we going to lunch with…"

"Your mom and Lydia…yeah. How do you know? Did I tell you already?"

"Yeah, something like that." Emma laughed nervously and kissed Derek. "I should leave. I don't feel right about leaving Lydia and mom alone at the moment."

"Yeah, okay." Derek said confusion masking his face.

Emma kissed his cheek, "Goodnight." And rushed out of the loft. Once she was safely in the car she sent a text to Julia:

"DREAM SHARING?! REALLY?!"

"Aww honey, you didn't know?" Dawson announced from the backseat which made Emma clutch at her chest at the mini-heart attack. "You thought I wouldn't find out, did you? But you see there is no point asking Julia. She isn't around anymore to answer your questions. She did however let me in on your little secret before she, bless her soul, passed." Dawson said wiping away an imaginary tear.

"What have you done?" Emma asked, her fingers clenching the steering wheel.

"Exactly what needed to be done. When the poison enters the body, the infected part needs to be cut off so that it doesn't infect the rest of the body. Well, this body was poisoned through and through. Cutting off the one part wasn't enough, so I got rid of them all."

Emma visibly went white and whispered, "What?"

Dawson started playing with her hair, caressing it before his index finger came to rest on her pressure point. "Brent taught me that if pressed in the proper place the body falls limp."

Emma turned to look at him when his other hand kept her from moving and then everything turned black.

* * *

Emma awoke groggy and out of her elements. It took a while before her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. Her hands were tied behind her back around a wooden pole and she was placed within a mountain ash circle. But what lay before made her blood run cold; bodies of each and every pack member lay strewn across the forest floor. She couldn't hear any heartbeats and the stench of blood ran rancid in the air. Julia lay the closest to her; her body bearing marks on account of what Emma was a fight.

She tried screaming but no voice left her mouth. The ropes burned her skin the further she struggled against them. They were clearly dipped in wolfs bane. Tears rolled down her cheeks and Emma tried to block out the images before her.

"Struggle all you want but this is something you can't get out of." Dawson appeared from behind her and stood besides her looking proudly at his doing.

'You're a sick bastard!' Emma mouthed.

"What, what was that? I couldn't make that out." Dawson laughed. "Save your breath. No one will be able to hear you inside that. But you can hear everything."

Emma struggled further only to be burned, deep red gashes appearing on her wrists.

"You must be wondering what the purpose of all of this was. Well, this is a gift for Brent. Dead werewolves and his werewolf daughter."

Emma at first appeared shocked before she started laughing, 'You're really stupid if you think he's ever going to come.'

"Contain yourself darling, we wouldn't want to harm that baby now would we? Let's see how long it takes for your lover to realise you're missing." Emma only narrowed her eyes in response. "Oh, what was that darling?" Dawson cupped his hand near his ear and mocked Emma, "You want me to make his death slow and painful? Your wish is my command."


	21. Chapter 19

**This update has been long overdue, truthfully I only just returned to the story and have been slowly writing the chapter. But don't worry. I fully intend to finish it. **

**Read and review! :***

* * *

Derek lay still in his bed simply staring at the ceiling, one hand tucked under his head and the other lay splayed across his torso. When suddenly his face morphed into one experiencing pain, eyes clenched shut and his hands grasping at his chest. The sensation was burning through his entire body and he couldn't explain why. Gasping for breath he crawled out of bed on all fours and tried to stand but the sensation left him hunching in pain.

And then he felt nothing.

Beads of sweat rolled down his face and soaked the front of his shirt but the pain no longer remained. Derek simply stared down at his hands and examined his body for marks but found none. His eyes wide and confused, he knew not what it all meant.

Lightning streaked across the sky outside followed shortly by thunder when the loft door opened dramatically revealing Peter.

"We have a problem."

* * *

Lydia padded down to the kitchen in her sleep attire to find her mother sitting at the island staring out the window, a mug of tea in her hand.

"Mom? You okay?" Lydia asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her question seemed to rouse her mother from the stupor she was in and turned to look at her.

"I'm fine, sweetie. Just can't sleep."

"Me neither. I've been rolling around in bed this whole time."

"You get that from me, I'm afraid. Not the best stress sleepers, you and I."

"Let me warm your cup of tea. It's clearly cold now." Lydia took the mug out of her hand and placed it inside the microwave. "How long have you been down here?"

"A while, I guess. At first I was waiting for your sister…"

Lydia placed the steaming mug back in her mother's hand, "She texted me saying that she's staying over at Derek's. Sorry I forgot to mention that."

"Yeah, I gathered. When did that happen exactly?"

"What? Derek and Emma? Since forever I suppose but they only just realised it."

The sound of thunder seemed to startle her mother for she accidentally tipped her mug over the island and spilled tea on the floor.

"Oh, God!" Her mother went to grab the washcloth when Lydia caught a hold of her arm and stopped her.

Her eyes were wide and her ears strained to understand what the dripping tea over the edge of the island was saying. That's when the rain started and Lydia turned towards the window, fear clearly evident on her face.

"He has her." She whispered, her hand slipping down her mother's arm.

"What?" Her mother questioned snapping her into action.

Lydia rushed out of the kitchen, climbed the stairs two at a time. Grabbing a pair of jeans and her phone she ran back downstairs to her worried mother.

"Lydia! What's wrong?"

"You need to call Brent! Tell him he needs to hurry!"

"Lydia! Stop! What's going on?"

"He has her! Dawson has Emma!" Lydia shouted running out of the house and into the pouring rain. But before she could reach her car, her feet slipped on the slick pathway and she fell. Falling onto her knees, her mouth opened on her own accord and let out a deafening scream. Her mother quickly rushed out and wrapped her arms around her.

When she stopped screaming, her breathing was laboured and she started sobbing in her mother's arms. But her attention was suddenly diverted to the lone figure stepping out of the shadows and standing over them.

* * *

"What the hell just happened to me?" Derek asked Peter who looked at him with wide eyes before composing himself.

"It seems your little girlfriend hasn't exactly been honest with you." He smirked.

Derek simply rubbed his face with his hands, sighed and grabbed his jacket before walking out of the loft. Peter followed close behind him.

The car ride to the Martin household didn't take long what with Derek speeding along the way and Peter holding on for his dear life and dialing Emma's cell at regular intervals as per his nephew's orders.

Stopping the car in front of the house, Derek jumped out and made his way to the front door. As he was about to ring the doorbell his ears picked up argument from inside.

"I don't have time for this! Neither do you!" Lydia shouted.

"This conversation is no longer restricted to us." The man stated and promptly opened the front door.

Derek narrowed his eyes at the man standing before him. His stature was a few inches above his and his demeanor weren't friendly in any way. His hair was cropped short and he had a beard, long but neat. But what really caught Derek's attention was the scent. He was a werewolf.

"Who are you?" Derek questioned eyes never leaving the man's face.

"I think that's a question I should be asking since you're standing on my doorstep."

"This isn't your house!" Mrs. Martin reminded him, "It hasn't been for years."

"Derek, let me introduce you to my absentee father, Brent." Lydia announced sarcastically. "The man who thinks he actually has a say in the decisions I take. Derek, Dawson has Emma."

Nobody anticipated what happened next. Derek lunged at Brent, grabbed onto his collar and slammed him against the wall. He was seething. Mrs. Martin gasped and Lydia just watched on undeterred.

"Your stupid crony, if he touches a single hair on her head you will pay along with him." Derek spat before he was pulled apart by Peter.

"Oh, son you have no idea who I am." Brent said dusting off his shoulders and straightening his collar. "If you think-

Mrs. Martin's palm met with Brent's cheek and a resounding echo was heard. "Enough!"

"Go mom." Lydia muttered.

"My daughter is in this mess because of you! So, if there is an ounce of dignity left in you and if you ever loved her then you help us. Otherwise you can walk out the way you walked in."

Brent flexed his jaw, "Natalie, you don't know what you're up against." He looked over at all of them standing before him, "I may have trained him but what he is now is nothing like the boy I once knew."

"I don't care! Whatever daddy complex this guy has you better take care of it. He's going to kill Emma." Lydia stated.

"He won't kill her."

"What makes you so sure? He's already killed Julia and the rest of her pack."

"What?" Derek questioned.

"It's true." Scott announced as he ran up to them followed closely behind by Isaac and Stiles.

"Yeah, talk about your mass execution." Stiles muttered.

* * *

Emma watched on, her eyes flitting in every direction, her heart willing them all to stay away. But she could feel him, feel him in her bones. He was coming for her and she was afraid of what the outcome might be. There were so many scenarios, a future that she had imagined but it never involved any of this. No, she had never imagined that anything like this would happen. If only she'd stayed away. Who was she to want happiness? Wasn't she happy with Cora? Did she really need to come back to everything that could have been?

A sob escaped her and she tried screaming again, hoping and praying that somehow Lydia would hear her and not hear her at the same time. That whatever this was between Derek and her brought him here and kept him away at the same time. Everything that she had hoped for was this close and so far away, almost impossible at the same time.

Dawson came and stood before her, a menacingly smile on his face but Emma refused to look up at him, refused to see how blind she had been to his true self. And even now when things were beginning to get transparent she did not know what his true intentions really were. How could this all solely be about her father?

And her father, the man she had spent half her life looking for, searching for that home and family that only she believed he could provide had only been a phone call away. He was supposedly on his way to save a daughter that he had long forgotten about, a family that he had left behind. Turns out, she had been wrong. The family that she had run away from in order to protect loved her even more so than before.

Emma's wrists burned from the wolfs bane. She had long stopped struggling against the rope that bound her hands and feet, giving the flesh and skin time to heal only to burn again, and the pain evident on her face.

"Not long now, darling." Dawson enunciated a Southern drawl followed by his bellowing laughter. "Well, now we know what that sounds like as well. Let's try British next. Not long now, darling."

Emma kept her stoic expression, her eyes showing every ounce of anger and fight left in her body. Had he been this insufferable when they were dating?

"Ah, right on time." Dawson exclaimed and turned to his right looking past the dark of the trees.

Emma turned her head to see what he meant. She couldn't hear anything but she knew better than to not expect anything. Someone was coming and she was afraid of what else Dawson had up his sleeve. Sure enough, a figure in a hooded cloak walked out from among the trees.

* * *

"Going in guns blazing is not the way. There are far greater elements at play here." Brent leaned against the fireplace.

"Of course there are. Now I know why you looked so familiar to me." Peter mused and reclined further on the couch. "It appears that Brent hasn't been all that forthcoming about the truth. Isn't that right, Supreme Alpha?"

"What?" Natalie whispered turning to face Brent.

"I'm sorry, what the hell is a Supreme Alpha?" Stiles questioned.

"It's like the royal family of werewolves." Derek stated.

"That's one way to put it..." Peter added.

"We are there to keep the balance, enforce the rules and regulations." Brent explained. "The position of Supreme is passed down to the heir apparent."

"Meaning Emma is your heir and Dawson knows this." Derek ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"I just don't quite understand one thing; the Supreme family is a pure blood line and is supposed to remain a pure blood line. Then how did all of this happen?" Peter asked showing faux concern.

"It's why he left." The reality dawned on Lydia who turned to look at Brent who simply looked out the window.

"I was never going to leave. That was never the plan. When my father died, I was automatically named Supreme. It was expected that I return and take my position. My mother was distraught. She wouldn't tell me the real cause of my father's death but I suspected foul play. It's why I had to leave. You must understand I had long left that life behind when I met Natalie." Brent explained.

"I honestly, don't care. I just want my daughter back." Natalie stoically stated.

"Natalie..."

"And then you can go back to living the royal life." Lydia cut him off.

"Okay, then. But this still doesn't answer what Dawson wants with you or Emma." Scott asked.

Brent sighed and turned to face all of them, "I have enemies. It comes with the position. There has been a plot against my life. And I suppose my attempts to distance myself of all of you to protect you have failed. Dawson probably knows and is looking for the glory that could come with killing two Supremes."

"Not two..." Lydia whispered, fear evident on her face.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"I had a feeling..." Peter exclaimed.

"Lydia you can't be supreme. You aren't a werewolf." Brent stated apologetically.

"That isn't what our resident banshee is talking about." Peter said.

"Emma is pregnant."

"Well, that's something we didn't see coming." Isaac stated.

* * *

"This is the daughter?" The cloaked man asked, turning to face Emma.

Emma narrowed her eyes at both men as her mind started thinking up ways to get out of this. This was something bigger than she had anticipated.

"The Supreme is on his way. Won't be long now." Dawson stated, smirking at Emma.

Emma retracted a claw and subtly started working at the rope binding her hands. She took extra care to make sure her face didn't give away anything. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I think I can indulge you with the details now. You see sweet Emma; your father is a Supreme. He comes from a family of Supremes. Think of them as the royalty of all werewolves. This makes you the next Supreme after the death of your father and your child the Supreme after you."

"You have officially lost your mind, Dawson."

"Emma, your father made the biggest mistake when he married a human and tainted the blood line. Supremes do not stoop to the level of those inferior to our kind. So, we need to clean." The hooded figure added.

"What century is this? Tainted bloodlines? Inferior to our kind? Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, that's right." Dawson clapped his hands in glee, "You haven't met your extended family."

"Introductions will have to wait. It appears we have visitors."

Emma turned to look towards the direction both men had their eyes trained to, all the while working at the rope. She could feel the flesh at her wrists burning away little by little.

The cloaked man walked away from Dawson and Emma, and towards the direction he suspected.

"Tell me this, what are you going to get out of this?" Emma asked.

"Fame. Glory. Take your pick." Dawson replied.

"They will never accept you into the fold, not with you being a werewolf. Even I know that is against the very rules."

"Darling, they authorized this plan. And with your deaths I get the cure for lycanthropy. Your father dabbled in a lot of things; he even infiltrated our ranks and trained me. No doubt he's skilled but foolish as well to assume that he could go so long undetected. I'm just following orders and getting vengeance for his betrayal."

"There is no cure for lycanthropy! People have searched for centuries but there is no cure!"

"Hush, darling. You'll scream yourself hoarse."

"Dawson!" Brent walked out from the trees and stopped meters away from the two men. "Let her go!"

"You see, Uncle that is something I cannot allow." The cloaked figure spoke and let his hood fall back, showing his face.

"Jonathan? What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, I thought we were quite overdue on a family reunion."

* * *

**Review please! Would love to know what you all thought.**


End file.
